


I Might Like You Better

by jstkmbr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Intense arguments, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, cursing, volatile relationship at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstkmbr/pseuds/jstkmbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka do not get along and it drives Aang crazy. Aang forces the two men to spend time together and they find out their energy is better spent...not fighting. COMPLETE. Canon:AU. Rated E. Sokka/Zuko. Takes place during season three at the Air Temple. NOT BETA READ. sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

 

* * *

 

AUTHORS NOTE

I started writing this a few years ago and totally forgot about it. In fact I found it in my recycling bin and it was literally about 97% done so I figured I should probably just finish it.

I tried to keep the style sort of comical and cartoonish but also introduce some more…mature elements?

The title is inspired by an Amanda Blank song, "I Might Like You Better (If We Slept Together)"

I’m pretty liberal with my views on sexuality and all that but I draw the line at under aged content SO in this story I’m using the ages that Sokka and Zuko are supposed to be according to the Search Series, which takes place directly after the last season. Sokka is 18 and Zuko is 19. Aang is 15 and I think that makes Katara 16 or 17. Regardless the sexual content involves two individuals over 18.

 **Warnings:** Fluff, OOC-ness from Zuko, pointless conversations, strong language, intense arguing and insults between Sokka and Zuko in the beginning, some violence, explicit sexual content between two men, and my sad sad SAD attempts at humor. I’m funny in RL, I swear.

 **Ratings:** Varies from chapter to chapter but overall E for explicit sexual content, mature content, Mature audiences only, do not read if male/male sexual relationships make you uncomfortable and/or if you are underage yourself.

**NOT BETA READ**

* * *


	2. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for complete warnings and ratings. Nothing is more annoying that receiving a complaint about content that was in the warnings. Thank you.

* * *

Day One: Banishment

* * *

 

“That’s enough! Stop it!” Aang shouted; his face washed red as he swung his staff like a sword. A torrent of wind whipped through the Temple and all heads turned.  

Zuko and Sokka both stopped what they were doing, which was trying to kill each other. Sokka was sitting on top of the firebender, fisting a wad of his black and red shirt, and ready to punch him with the other fist hanging in the air.

Zuko was equally dangerous. He had one hand wrapped around the Water Tribe boys’ throat and the other palm spade out to flash a blast of fire.

Both young men were out for blood, like they had been since Zuko joined the group. Every other encounter the boys had always ended in a verbal exchange or something worse—like now.

Sokka glared, his brows furrowing angrily. “He started it! Doesn’t this guy know who the leader is?”

“You’re an idiot! You couldn’t lead a herd of sheep,” Zuko spat and shoved the other boy off of him. He hadn’t expected the peasant to be so good at hand to hand combat.

Sokka arched his finger to point at the firebender and opened his mouth to retort but the Avatar stomped over.

“Shut up, the both of you!” The stone floor beneath the two other boys shifted and pushed them away from each other.

The rest of the camp quietly huddled in the background. Aang wasn’t a violent person, but he was the all powerful Avatar…and he was angry.

“You’re BOTH stupid! Stop fighting!” His small chest heaved up and down. “I can’t even meditate without you jerks ruining it. Every time I turn around my friends are fighting! I can’t take it anymore!” Aang was screaming in their faces, waving his arms in a hysterical manner.

Zuko snorted and Sokka folded his arms and looked away. There would be no peace tonight.

Aang’s eyebrow twitched in frustration. “Fine! If you guys are gonna beat the snot out of each other, go somewhere else to do it!”

The young prince and Water Tribesman looked at one another in confusion. Suddenly a cluster of rocks came up from the ground, twisted around Sokka and dragged him next to Zuko. The boys were welded together by the stone.

With his hands Aang commanded the hovering rocks to fly off into the distance and he followed after it with airbender speed. That was the last time Sokka or Zuko saw their camp for four days.

XiiX

 “AHHHHHHHH! I’m too young to die!” Sokka wanted to shut his eyes to brace for impact but he couldn’t seal his lids shut.

The Fire Nation Prince shouted inaudible curses at Sokka, Aang and anyone else who popped into his head.

Just before they smashed into the Earth like a meteorite, the rock they were trapped in halted. The pair hovered in the air over a small clearing in a forest for a moment and then Aang appeared.

“Aang, what the hell?!” Sokka yelled, his neck out stretched as far as he could manage as if he were going to bite the tattooed boy in front of him.

Zuko was still shaking, unable to talk, but his eyes screamed murder. He contemplated trying to mimic his uncle’s fire breathing and turn Aang into a piece of beef jerky.

“Alright you two idiots, listen up!” Aang hammered his staff on to the ground. “I’ve vaulted you miles away from camp and I did a few circles up in the air so don’t try to get back. You’ll get lost.”

“What?!” Both bound boys squawked.

“I’m the Avatar, I LIKE PEACE! And you morons can’t sneeze without fighting!” Aang sighed and looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m leaving you two out here until you’re friends, got it?”

“That’s not fair!”

“You can’t do that!” 

“Oh yes I can, watch me.” Aang clapped his hands and up raised a small stone shelter, very small, and there was only one. “This is your new camp until you can behave yourselves.” He stood there for a second and thought that removing their weapons would be a good idea too. He kept their hands bound with rock as he took Zuko’s twin swords and Sokka’s boomerang and sword.

“Wait what you are doing?! How am I supposed to hunt?” Sokka was kicking in place now in protest.

“Try becoming a vegetarian,” the young Avatar said dryly. He sealed them together again after he had their weapons. “I’ll come back in a few days to make sure you haven’t killed each other.”

With that said Aang tapped his staff and out sprang the fans. He looked at his friends; both were grinding their teeth, and smiled before gliding up into the sky. He was careful to fly straight up over the clouds before turning to go to camp so that neither of the outcasts could follow him back.

 When Aang was long gone the rock holding Sokka and Zuko together crumbled and they were dropped onto the ground, falling back to back. They scrambled away from each other and stood up.

“This sucks,” the Fire Nation prince scowled.

The other boy rubbed his shoulders, they were sore from being incased in stone. “Well no shit, thanks captain obvious.”

Zuko growled and balled up his fist. “Watch your mouth, peasant!”

Sokka sneered. “Why, it’s not like I’m talking to anyone important.”

“Yah know what, I’m glad Aang left us here! Now no one can stop me from melting your ugly face into ash!” They both knew it was an empty threat; Zuko wouldn’t use fire bending to attack any member of the group. His trustworthiness was still in question and no one would accept him if he pulled another stunt like he had on Toph, even though that had been an accident.

“Bring it on!” Sokka’s fists were tightly knotted up at his sides. Ever since Zuko joined the group he was at his heels every step of the way trying to bust his balls. Whenever the firebender was around Sokka felt like he was being challenged. Really, the feud between the two young men boiled down to chest-bumping.

In a flash Zuko closed the gap between them and slammed his flattened palm into the center of the Water Tribe member’s chest. “You think you’re so tough!”

Sokka was stunned momentarily as he fell to the ground coughing painfully. He could have sworn his heart stopped for half a second.

“Well you aren’t. You’re just Water peasant trash. You can’t even bend!” The firebender raised his left foot to stomp down on the other boys’ ribs but Sokka was fast to react. Before his foot began its decent Sokka kicked the prince’s right knee and brought him down.

Zuko collapsed on his butt with a thud and forced himself not to cradle his knee; it crunched in pain. 

Sokka clutched his chest with one hand and pushed himself up with the other. His knees slid in the dirt as he stood on them and didn’t bother to stand on his feet, the tap to the heart made his head dizzy. “And what, you are?” He crawled over to the other boy who was sitting on the ground, legs pointed toward the Water Tribe member. “You’re nothing at all.”

Without warning Zuko kicked the other boy in the mouth with his heavy boot. Sokka’s head snapped back and his wolf-tail swished.

When Sokka turned his head to look back at the smirking firebender he was growling. Bright red blood shimmered over his white teeth and lips. “I’m. Going To. Beat. The Hell. Out of, you.” A line of blood thick with saliva dripped down the corner of his busted lip.

Sokka pushed off the dirt and dropped on top of the Fire Nation Prince. He landed just above the other boys’ waist and before Zuko could do anything to defend himself the Water Tribe boy had slammed four white knuckles into his face. Something cracked, he wasn’t sure if it was the tanned teens knuckle or a bone in his face—but it was loud.

Zuko thrashed but then recoiled in pain as his injured knee knocked against the other boys back. He drew up his arms to shield his face but he had already taken two blows to the face.

Sokka was angry, but not destructive by nature; after two solid punches he stopped. His hands were still wound up in fists on either side of his adversary, however, and he glared down at the firebender. “You’re just a whinny royal bitch.”

Zuko glared up at the other teen, their eyes screamed at each other with silent contempt, and then arched up suddenly and smashed his temple into Sokka’s nose. Their collision was loud and the Water Tribe warrior fell backwards off of the bender holding his nose. A fountain of blood pooled out, it was defiantly broken.

A flash of hate saturated Sokka, but he stopped himself. He spat a mouthful of blood and walked away. He was mad, but he needed to leave before their fight ended with worse injuries than a bloody nose. 

XiiX

 Zuko laid there for what could only have been minutes and felt like days; he was pretty sure his kneecap had popped out of place. Eventually he twisted his good leg underneath his body and was able to stand. Though he couldn’t put weight on his right leg, the firebender could still hop around despite the agony and decided he would manage without help.

He looked around and was happy to see the absence of one Water Tribe peasant. He sighed and looked down at his feet. This was bad. Who knew how long they would be stuck out here…probably until one of them killed the other. “Fuck.”

XiiX

Sokka stormed off. He was still heated, feeling like he could take the life of another. He needed to cool off. He headed toward the soothing sound of a river.

Even though he lacked the ability to bend water, he was still of the Water Tribe and was drawn to it. Water reminded him of home, and he missed it so much. Sokka kicked off his shoes, slung them over his shoulder, and walked along the bank. The cool water splashing over his feet and smooth pebbles under his heels calmed the young warrior almost immediately. He sighed and threw his head back to catch the breeze, but then felt something cold and slick slid from his nose to the back of his throat. He needed to put his broken nose back in place.

He had set broken bones a few times, but only for other people. “Whatever,” he shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose before giving it a forceful twist. He muffled a whimper of pain, just in case Zuko had super-human hearing, and blinked away a few tears. His face and hands were still covered in blood, though.

Ready to dive into the river Sokka noticed a waterfall up ahead. It was small, only about seven feet high but it spilled into this river with an alluring splash. Under the fall there was a large flat rock that sat in the middle of the water like a small island.

Without much contemplation Sokka took off his pants and shirt and waded through center of the river to the flat rock under the waterfall. It was long enough that, when he sat at the very end of it, only a slight mist from the waterfall made it to his skin. The Water Tribe warrior thought this was a perfect place to be alone and clean off his blood.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you chose to favorite/follow the story or myself. I have to say, as an author, it's a bit insulting when you have more followers than reviews.


	3. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

* * *

Day One Part Two: Stormy Weather

* * *

Meanwhile Zuko had made a fire at their humble camp. He glared at the stone tent Aang had erected. He was currently using it to stand, but the fire bender had already decided he would not be sleeping in it. He would sooner sleep outside with the wilderness than share it with the peasant.

The prince was laying on the slanted stone tepee, the side of his torso and face rested on it with his arm above his head lazily. He peacefully watched the small camp fire; he could only gather so much wood with his bum leg. Regardless of its size the flames were warm and comforting. Zuko held up his hand and wiggle a single finger in a 'come hither' gesture. The slinky fire slithered forward like a wanton lover.

He moved his long thin fingers up and down and flipped the fire through his knuckles like a coin trick. His eyes were half-hooded and heavy as he fought back a threatening yawn. He was tired. He yearned for sleep but didn't want to risk drifting off while Sokka was still up and about.

"Where the hell is that Water peasant, anyways?" He muttered under his breath, as if the forest were eavesdropping. Sokka had been gone for hours since their fight and it was now well past dusk. "Stupid Sokka," as if by the sound of his name the fire in the benders hand expanded and evaporated in a bright flash.

Zuko groaned and rolled around on the stone tent.

The Water Tribe boy appeared from the darkness. "What's your problem, royal bitch?" He asked mockingly.

The prince twisted around to see his not-so-friendly-friend sit down next to the petite fire and unwrap a freshly caught fish from a skin pouch. Zuko fought the urge to wet his lips. "None of your business, Peasant Trash." His words dripped with venom.

Sokka ignored him and skewered the fish with a stick he had found before it got dark. He couldn't cook like Katara, but he knew how to feed himself. At an angle he staked the impaled fish into the dirt around the fire so only the tips of the flames licked his cooking dinner. Satisfied Sokka put his hands behind him and leaned back comfortably. He looked at the fire bender.

Zuko snarled. "What are you looking at?"

"A fool hugging a rock," he said coldly. The Water Tribesman still hadn't realized how hard he had kicked Zuko in the knee.

The Fire Nation Prince stiffened up with a painful pride. He would not lean or show any weakness to this lowly water freak.

Sokka laughed cruelly.

Zuko ground his teeth. "What's so goddamn funny?" He hated being laughed at.

"You!" The Water Tribe warrior flicked one of the fish absently. "You're so stubborn and pigheaded. Do you really think you're so important? No one cares."

"You don't know anything about me." Zuko felt his body grow hot. "You don't know me and you never will, you ignorant peasant." Smoke literally puffed out of his nostrils.

Sokka's eyes widened at the little grey cloud. 'Where there's smoke there's fire...' He though cynically. "Well it's not like you ever give anyone a chance, mister Doom and Gloom." He wolfed down the fish and licked his lips. He looked away from the other and glanced at the stone hut. "Who gets it?"

"I don't give a damn. I'd rather sleep with the fire." Zuko tried to sound as fierce as he could despite the wounded knee and lack of much needed sleep.

"Suit yourself." Sokka stretched and crawled into the tent. It was cool inside, but dry. He didn't have much trouble falling asleep.

After he could hear the other boy snoring in the hut, Zuko decided it was safe to hobble over to the fire. He didn't want to move earlier because he knew he couldn't hide his lame leg.

He heavily collapsed next to the fire and he inhaled a little dirt as it puffed up around his body. The fire was warm and inviting and Zuko found sleep quickly.

XiiX

An ominous crack caused both boys to jerk away in the middle of the night. Not a second after the boom of thunder vibrated through the atmosphere did the sky open up a torrential down pour.

The fire was quickly snuffed out and the earth all around them turned to mud. Sokka looked across the camp, his vision was blurred by the thick rain, but he could still see the dark figure that was Zuko. He groaned, feeling both frustrated and conflicted. He didn't like the guy—at all—but he didn't want him to catch cold and die either.

"Zuko!" The Water Tribe warrior shouted from his dry tent. He cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice when the prince didn't stir. "Zuko, get in here!"

The young fire bender cursed loudly, though he knew it wasn't heard over the rain. Even if he wanted to join the other boy he couldn't walk. He sat up, and looked at the hut. He couldn't see inside the dark shelter but he knew Sokka was looking back at him.

"Damn it!" The Water Tribe boy slapped the stone under him at the Princes' stubbornness. He wasn't going to let this stupid prick get sick and die just because he wouldn't get under the shelter. Sokka crawled out of the hut and quickly dashed across the mud and stood over the banished Fire Nation Prince.

The water was freezing and raised goose bumps all over Sokka's skin, his hair soaked up the water and stuck to his head and from his feet to his knees he was caked in mud. He looked down at the other boy and saw that he was lying in a puddle of icy mud-mixed water.

He sneered, "you'd rather make a bed in mud than with a member from the Water Tribe?" Sokka was insulted and glared at the other, who had an emotionless expression on his maimed face. "Fine, you can stay out here!"

Zuko cursed again but spoke up before the other boy could walk away. "Wait!" They had to yell at each other to speak over the rain. "I can't stand on my right leg!"

Sokka didn't say anything. He looked at the fallen Prince and remembered the kick he'd delivered earlier. He was a proud creature too, though not as prideful as the fire bender; Sokka realized how hard it must be for Zuko to admit the need for aid. Quickly and silently Sokka bent down and slung one of the Princes' arms over his shoulder and dragged him back to the stone tent. He could have lifted him bridal style, but he figured Zuko wouldn't be happy about that.

The entrance was small and low to the ground, the only way in was to crawl through. First the Water Tribesman wiggled in and then turned around, grabbed Zukos' clammy wrists and pulled him in. Perhaps Sokka pulled too hard because he yanked the other boy on top of his chest and they fell back like that.

Their damp clothes sealed them together tightly and Sokka could feel the fire benders warm skin through their wet shirts. The heat from the other made his cold skin prickle and he really hoped the Prince didn't notice his blush.

A few drops of water fell from the pale boys black hair and splashed on his cheek. Sokka had never been this close to his face before, and was surprised with himself that didn't mind so much.

Suddenly he remembered who he was gazing up at and froze. Sokka's eyes widened and he pinched his lips together in alarm, not quite sure how the bender would react.

Zuko winced in pain as his knee bumped into the stone threshold and his breath puffed into Sokka's face. The younger darker skinned boy felt a short pulse of guilt because he knew he did that.

"Uhm," Sokka started awkwardly, contemplating wiggling out from under the other.

Zuko huffed in irritation and put all of his weight under his palms; he lifted himself up and the Water Tribe peasant squirmed away.

The fire bender almost lost his balance and fell into the wall but Sokka caught him by the shoulder and set him in the corner farthest from the doorway.

"I hurt your knee pretty badly," Sokka mumbled apologetically and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gee, thanks, I didn't notice." The fire bender hissed and glared at the other.

'Ok, I deserve that.' Sokka felt bad all over again. 'I was gone for hours and he was left alone with a bum leg in the wilderness. Who knows how long he stood there ignoring the pain in his knee.' The tan boy sighed and stretched out his leg, his foot brushed against Zukos' wet thigh. "Let me look at it."

"What?" The Fire Nation heir drew his head back in a sneer.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "My sister is a healer and I have paid attention." The other teen didn't say anything. "Look, I'm not saying I don't still hate your guts, but I don't want you to die, either." He said logically.

The benders' nose wrinkled in defiance, but then he remembered he wasn't in a position to argue. "Ok, yea, sure. Just make it quick." He exhaled and closed his eyes, expecting this to hurt.

"Good." The Tribesman lifted up his own shirt. "Take off your clothes first."

"Excuse me?" His jaw almost dropped.

Sokka didn't know if he should slap himself for wording it that way, or slap the Prince for taking it that way. He settled for rolling his eyes again. "We're soaking wet, we'll catch pneumonia if we sleep in these clothes. Stupid."

Zuko glared at the insult, but let it pass; he was too tired to fight. He shook his head and then peeled off his red and black shirt. It really was soaking. He looked back at Sokka, who already had both his shirt and his pants removed and was only wearing a very small pair of white shorts. Again, Zuko shook his head, this time beads of water spun off his hair.

Sokka threw his wet and muddy clothes into the corner and patiently waited for the prince to pull off his pants. He tried not to watch but…there was something about how the Prince looked in the dark.

The fire bender huffed and struggled with his hurt leg as the clothing came to a knot at his knee. Sokka glanced up his pale body and watched little jewels of water roll down his taunt stomach only to pool at a muscular dip lining his abs. Suddenly Sokka's mouth was very dry.

Something dark flew past his face and the Water Tribesman jumped. It had been Zukos' pants and shirt; he threw them into the same corner.

"There, now, just get this over with," the bender said unhappily now wearing shorts similar to the other teens.

Sokka scooted closer, but it didn't take much. The shelter that Aang had erected was tiny, no doubt intentionally. It was of a rectangular shape. Being six feet long and only four feet wide on the inside, there wasn't much room. Until now Zuko had been lying at the far end of the shelter in the corner and Sokka sat in front near the entrance. Now they were right next to each other and four feet never felt so small.

"This is might hurt so-"

"I said do it." Zuko hissed. He spread his legs to give the other boy better access and exhaled.

The young warrior nodded and put both hands on his leg, one on his kneecap and the other just above that on his thigh. He pressed with his finger tips, trying to outline the damage. Thankfully, it was all concentrated in the kneecap, and not further up into the femur. "I think your knee is just out of place, not broken or anything." Sokka tried to ignore the look of discomfort stuck on the benders face as he cupped the knot of his knee.

Without offering any warning Sokka pushed down on his leg with both hands, then grabbed the cap and shoved it back in place. A loud hollow pop crunched and it made the tan boy shudder.

Zuko bit his busted lip and arched up against the stone floor with eyes wide open. He absently curled forward, his shoulders rising against Sokka's chest. He didn't scream or cry, though; he didn't even tear.

Sokka watched his spasm with respect. He had choked back a cry when he fixed his nose, he couldn't image the control the firebender must have in order to remain silent during this.

After a few seconds of panting Zuko calmed his breathing and his shoulders slouched. He was exhausted. He turned to the side, away from the other boy and uttered two words that must have hurt him worse than his knee. "Thank you."

"Uh, no problem." He didn't know what else to say, was there anything else to say?

A loud crack followed by a snap of lighting bellowed in the sky and Sokka decided it was time for bed. The two folded up, both with noses facing into their own walls and backs to each other.

XiiX

Zuko found sleep quickly, but Sokka cursed the rain. Despite the shelter and the removal of his wet clothes he was still freezing. He couldn't feel his cheek anymore as it rested against the frigid stone floor; his nose was also nearly numb. His skin was dimpled all over and his teeth chattered uncontrollably. Sometimes he shivered and his icy back touched Zuko's warm skin. It took all his will power not to lean into it.

After an hour of this the fire bender sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's your problem, peasant?" He glanced over at the young man who was shaking like a leaf in the autumn wind.

Sokka snorted, 'at least I know he feels better.' "I-ah-ihm," he swallowed, "I'm co-hol-d!" His teeth clanked together like knifes on plates.

Zuko furrowed his brow and looked like he was thinking something over. He firstly considered how they were dressed, both were clad in very tiny shorts and Zuko didn't really want to spoon with a nearly naked man. 'He did help me. If Sokka had left me outside I would be the one shivering and he'd be warm.'

The fire bender groaned. His conscience was speaking loud and clear. He remembered Azula telling him a conscience is what he got instead of a brain when they were kids, but his mother had told him that a conscience was a trait of strength.

He sighed and pulled some of his black hair behind his ear. "Lie closer to me and I'll keep you warm." He didn't look at the other boy as he spoke and settled back down on the floor, except this time he faced the Tribesman.

Sokka was quiet for a moment but then opened his big mouth. "But if I move any closer we'll be touching."

Zuko's eyes popped open and the golden orbs flashed brightly. "Yea, I realized," he said dryly. "It's that or freeze tonight." Again the tanned boy was too stunned to register anything. "I won't say it again!"

With that Sokka speedily scooted backward and curled into Zuko's warm body. As soon as their skin was pressed together both boys went stiff. It was weird, Sokka decided. He was nuzzled under the benders chin and could feel Zuko's bare chest and stomach pressed against his naked skin and it was weird. It was also a little scary. The Tribesman wasn't sure if his bunk mate was really so ok with this. He half expected to be fried.

Finally, after many long seconds of awkward stiffness, Zuko exhaled and relaxed against the other boy. Sokka let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and picked up on Zuko's body language. He, too, relaxed.

Sokka was delighted. Not only was the fire bender warm, but the air around them was warm and even the stony ground beneath them was pleasantly hot. The tribesman sighed and let himself be rocked to sleep by the brush of Zuko's strong chest expanding and collapsing against him with each breath.

The Prince had nowhere to put his head and nuzzled forward to bury his nose in Sokka's brown hair. He expected the peasant to reek like filth, but he actually smelled good—like sea salt and honey. It put the fire bender straight to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)  
> Also, I know nothing about dislocated knees and such, so, take that part with a grain of salt.


	4. Frienship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

Day Two Part One:Friendship

* * *

The next morning Sokka was first to rise. He yawned like a sleepy-eyed child and looked around. He remembered the previous night and tried to roll away from the Prince of I-randomly-burn-people-when-I-am-surprised. Before he managed to remove himself, the bender wrapped a strong arm around Sokka and held him tightly.

The younger boy squealed quietly in a panic. _'What the hell Zuko?!'_  He thought angrily.

The Water Tribesman had never been so flustered. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't lop the other boy on the head; he'd be torched for sure. He couldn't stay like this either. "Zuko." He whispered it at first but didn't get a response. "Hey, Zuuukooo." He got a little bolder but still, no reaction. "Zuko!" He elbowed the sleeping bender in the stomach. It was probably a bad idea in retrospect.

Zuko's hand on Sokka's chest pushed him flat onto the ground and the fire bender pulled his other hand back ready to destroy whoever woke him. He looked vicious.

The Water Tribe teen cringed and wiggled his fingers in a greeting kind of way. "Don't light me up like torch."

As if he realized it was only Sokka, Zuko put his fist down. "Why'd you do that?" He rubbed his white stomach.

"Uhm, cause, you wouldn't let me up." He saw the look of confusion painted across the benders scarred face. "Like, you had your arm over me…and I couldn't get up."

Zuko's brows raised in understanding. "Oh. Sorry...uh..."

Sokka sat up and waved his hands. "Hey! You were asleep. You didn't know. Whatever." He tried to defuse a very awkward conversation.

"Yea." He didn't look at the Water Tribe peasant and instead looked outside. The sun was high in the sky and no more rain. The two crawled out, each holding their own wet and muddy clothes.

They looked at each other for the first time in the light since their fight. In the stone shelter there had been little visibility and neither boy realized how bruised the other was. Sokka's bottom lip was split open, he had a bruise across his ribs on one side and his nose was swollen. Zuko's top and bottom lips were busted and his knee was an ugly purple. The battle scars from the previous night reminded them that they weren't fighting now…which was new.

Sokka spoke up first. "I'm gunna go wash my clothes, there's a river over this way."

"That's a good idea," Zuko agreed. They walked together, but well enough apart, and didn't say anything.

The fire bender felt very odd. He kept one eye on the young man in front of him at all times. Dark tight skin flexed over the sinewy muscles of his legs and back. His wolfs-tail bobbed and swung down on his neck. The fact that neither of them had much clothing on left very little for the benders imagination. He took notice of every lean curve and dip of the young man's body. He had grown up

It was then that he realized that Sokka was a young man and not a boy. Yes, the Prince was older than the tanned warrior, but not by much. Zuko always looked at the others, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka, like children. After all, they were.

Katara was mature for her age, but she was still a child in Zuko's eyes. But Sokka…he really wasn't a kid anymore. Maybe in the beginning he was, but not now. Sokka was very much a man—like he was.

Zuko figured this was where most of their animosity stemmed from, the fact that they were two coming-of-age males in the same group.

"It's just up here," the Water Tribesmen said with a pleasantly even tone and sure enough they came out of the trees to find the river. He didn't stop to talk to the fire bender or lead him further to the bank, Sokka just jumped in.

Zuko watched the foolish warrior float around for a few minutes before dipping his muddy pants into the water and scrubbing them clean. When he was satisfied with all his clothing he spread them out on the rocky bank to dry.

Meanwhile Sokka had done the same, except he swam while he cleaned. With nothing to do the air became awkwardly silent.

Again, it was the man from the Water Tribe to break the silence. "How's your leg feel?"

The bender shrugged and rolled his shoulders in the sun light. "Better. I can walk, so that's an improvement." He limped into the water a scrubbed the dirt off his legs and hair.

"Yea." Sokka undid his wolfs-tail and dipped his head under the water. "I didn't mean to, yah know, at least not that hard. You just, you really piss me off sometimes."

The Fire Nation Prince glanced over at the other boy and his golden eyes shimmered. It was both beautiful and frightening because Sokka didn't know what that look meant.

"You're not exactly easy to get along with, either." Zuko said gruffly. He closed his eyes and absorbed the heat from the Sun above him like a solar panel. He remembered the swift blow he had delivered with his temple to the Tribesman's nose; that should have broken it. He opened one eye and looked over at Sokka. "How's your nose?"

He laughed, but it wasn't mocking like before. This laughter was chipper. "Well I'm pretty sure it'll hurt to sneeze for a while, but I think I'll manage. I had to set it yesterday, though." He wiggled his nose a little bit and went cross eyed trying to stare at the little nub.

The bender snorted at the others antics. "You really are an idiot."

"Annddd you're a dick." Sokka smirked and dipped under the water to avoid a cannon of fire.

The Prince glared at the surface of the river, but eventually gave up and hobbled back to the bank. He needed some alone time, anyways.

XiiX

For the remainder of the day the two young men explored alone. They didn't exactly avoid each other, either.

It was now nearing sunset and Sokka was returning to the camp for the first time since he had left for the river. He had mostly swum; lounging around in the water and exploring. On the sandy bottom of the river he found a large cooking pot and used it to hold the four fish he had caught.

He came around the bend holding the pot and expected to see the Prince. He was alone.

"Zuko?" He called and looked around. The fire was now roaring and healthy, so the bender had to of been there to feed it. Setting the pot down Sokka glanced down at the earth. The dirt was pretty loose and he could see their foot prints. Pairs of Zuko-sized tracks were going toward the back of their little camp, toward the trees.

The tanned teen peered into the forest with doubtful eyes. The shrubbery made the forest very dark. "Zuko! Are you in there?" No response. "That punk better not get hurt, or eaten but a grizzly boar," he muttered to himself.

Just then something dropped down from the tree above and his wolfs-tail was jerked. The Water Tribe warrior yelped and spun around ready to fight.

"A grizzly boar? Don't tell me you were worried." Zuko smirked, but the line curling upwards wasn't his usual bitter smile.

"You!" Sokka's mouth flew open and he thrust one pointed finger into the other teens' chest. "How did you even do that, what happened to your knee?"

The fire bender shrugged. "I landed on my left leg. It's still strong"

Looking at Zuko's bare milky white leg the blue eyed boy noticed how nearly naked he still was. Sokka had put his pants on hours ago but had kept his shirt off. "I, uh, I grabbed your clothes. They're dry now."

The Prince took his clothes eagerly, he felt ridiculous being more than half naked. Thankfully there wasn't another soul around—other than Sokka, of course.

"I found a pot, too." Sokka threw his head back in the direction of the pot he had left next to the fire. "And caught some more fish."

Zuko felt kind of guilty, all he had managed to do was make a fire. "I didn't realize you could catch fish without a line or net."

"Wa-ter Tr-ibe," the young warrior said with a playful grin.

Zuko punched the other in the arm; it was just as playful. The two sat down at opposite sides of the fire pit and patiently waited for their fish to cook.

"So, what are you going to do after the war is over?" Sokka asked, casually starting a conversation.

The bender sighed and leaned back a little staring at the fire the whole time. "Take the thrown. After my father and sister are…" he paused liked he was trying to find a good way to describe what would happen to them. "…well I'll be the only one left from my family, since Uncle won't want it."

"What about your mom?"

Zuko cringe and the fire roared vehemently. His spine became rod stiff and his eyes narrowed with anger. He felt a flush of rage run up his back and splash over his face. The Prince realized Sokka couldn't have possibly known what he had just done, but it didn't change the rush of despair and hate the attacked him at once.

Sokka blinked, trying to remoisten his eyeballs after the sudden flare. He had obviously said something he shouldn't have. "I didn't mean anything by it…it's none of my business." He mumbled and looked away apologetically.

The fire bender exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. He always got like this whenever she was brought up and he didn't want to be hateful anymore. It's not what she would want. But he didn't just feel anger, he was saddened too. He hated it.

"It's fine. You didn't know." He muttered and snuffed out a few embers from the fire that had leapt out.

Zuko surprised the Water Tribesman and himself as he continued explaining.

"My mother sacrificed herself for me. My father spoke out and he was charged with the loss of a son for his crime…she took my place. I haven't seen her in years and I don't know if," the fire hissed and flew into the air as if on its own accord. "I don't know if she's still alive, and if so, I don't know where she is."

Sokka didn't know how to respond. He wasn't exactly a very emotional creature so heart-to-hearts were foreign to him. "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like." They were speaking in hushed tones now, as if they were afraid someone would over hear this tender moment of sharing.

Zuko knew that Sokka and Katara lost their mother in a Fire Nation raid. "Katara told me about your mother. I'm sorry."

Sokka stuck a finger in the dirt. "My mom is gone and I know she won't come back. If there was any chance she was alive somewhere…" He glanced at the Prince, "you have to look for her." Sokka then leaned back and looked up at the sky. He smiled sadly at the moon, "This war has claimed too many lives to pass up the chance to find her."

Zuko looked at Sokka with uncertainty. It was like there were two sides to the tanned boy. One moment he was a bumbling fool and the next he expressed a deep understanding of what it means to be an adult and share their pains. It was confusing.

They were silent for long minutes until the fish finished cooking. The Water Tribesman picked up the stick that had one of the fish on it and burned his fingers.

"Ooh, ooh! Shit!" He fussed and flew the fish up in the air. It plopped down horizontally on his bare skin under his navel and between his hips. The scaly meal stuck. "Owwww! Owowowowowowow!" Sokka stood up and pushed the fish off of his lean stomach and into the dirt but the damage was already done. He hopped around and waved his hand over his flushed skin to fan it. A patch of teal scales were stuck to his belly and they were hot.

Meanwhile Zuko sat across the fire holding his own stomach laughing. It was a hearty healthy laugh that shook his whole frame. He eventually fell over.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Sokka hollered and fanned the burn.

The Prince couldn't speak through his giggles. He was currently on his back clutching his sides. It was the first time since…well Zuko couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard.

The Water Tribe teen frowned and tried his best to ignore the howling laughter of the other. "Not cool," he muttered to himself and started peeling off the scales. The teal flecks themselves were not hot any more, but they had cooled on his burned skin.

Zuko sighed and sat up grinning like a fool. Every once in a while a random jitter of laughter would erupt but he managed to swallow them down. "Ahh, that was really funny."

The Tribesman was still frowning as he flicked off the scales. "Shut up, you jerk. This sucks."

The Fire Nation Prince shook his head smiling. This guy was a total klutz. He looked up at the other man and watched as he rubbed off the teal flakes.

Sokka bit his lip while he worked and looked so concentrated it was cute. Long nimble fingers tapped his toned stomach and the muscle there flexed. He rubbed his flattened hand in a circular motion over his navel. Smoothing down his happy trail Sokka sighed irritably.

"Mannn," Sokka groaned as he looked at his abused flesh. The scales were gone now, but his abdomen had twelve tiny first degree burns freckling it. "Why me?" He asked miserably and plopped down to dust off his fish that had been left on the ground.

A beat of silence surrounded the camp while the two men ate.

Zuko groaned inwardly. He knew that they should be trying to bond, or something. He didn't doubt that Aang was serious about keeping them out here. The young Avatar could spend this time concentrating on earth bending, which he still needed work on. What would his uncle do?

"Why do you think we don't get along?" He finally asked.

Sokka leaned back on his arms and stuck out his chin thoughtfully, "I don't know. I usually get along with everyone so…I always thought it was you." He shrugged and looked at the other man sheepishly.

Zuko gave the Water Tribesman a tried and tired look.

"Alright so maybe it's a little of me, too. A little." He picked at his teeth. "I'm not sure. I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel like you're always busting my chops."

The prince nodded his head. He knew the feeling. His entire life he was surrounding by men stronger and more powerful and more influential than he is; well, men and Azula. He knew what it was like to feel challenged all the time. "I'm not used to…"

"Not being in control?" Sokka offered.

"It's not like you're great at giving up leadership either," the bender challenged.

Sighing the younger teen looked up at the sky. It was past noon; they probably only had about three or four hours left of sun light. "It's all I've got going for me, so yea. It's hard to let someone else be the plan guy, or the leader." There was much more he could have said, like how he struggled with feelings of inferiority for most of his life. He could have explained how he overcame those issues when he joined Aang and started feeling valued and important; or how the fire bender made him question his capability all over again like he was eight years old and watching his father leaves with the other warriors. "I know I can help Aang, I know that this is the role I'm supposed to play. But you don't believe in me and it makes me doubt myself."

"You always appear so confident." The Prince had never realized his resistance was causing Sokka to second guess himself.

"I just do that so no one else will worry. If I don't believe in my plans Aang and the others won't either." He exhaled and looked up at the sky.

"But your plans do work—mostly, anyways." before he could stop himself Zuko was comforting the Tribesman.

Sokka smiled for a second before furrowing his brow again. "Then why the hell can't you let up?"

He stopped and looked down, like he was thinking. "Like I said, I'm not used to taking orders from anyone. My whole life I was told that my heritage made me better and I know that's not true now but it's hard to change nearly twenty years of thinking."

"Just because my plans work doesn't mean we don't care what you think. I would value your opinions if you just, weren't such an ass about it." Sokka stopped talking again and chewed on his bottom lip guilty. "But I know I gave you the cold shoulder so that probably didn't help."

"Why'd you do that?" Zuko believe Sokka when he said most people liked him. He really envied the tanned warrior for that carefree friendly quality. "It felt like you had something against me, personally."

Sokka blushed furiously but answered truthfully. "You kind of intimidate me," he muttered. "You're older and stronger and you've got that whole moody thing going for you and I was afraid you'd swoop in here and totally take over. So I was a jerk."

"I just wanted to make friends," Zuko said quietly. "And save the world, you know, but I thought…after a little time, we could be friends. Aang asked me once, years ago after he saved my life, if he and I could have been friends. He just made me angry. I was angry all the time then, but now I realize how much I really wish I had friends."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)


	5. Stars, Rain, and Olive Branches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

Day Two Part Two: Stars, Rain and Olive Branches

* * *

The two stranded once-enemies had finished their meal and now were just killing time. Zuko was lying on his back in the grass and Sokka was pacing around.

"But Aang did say he'd check on us. He could fly down and bring us back any time now." The tanned teen reasoned; he was getting very bored.

"Yea, or he could leave us out here for a few days so he can have some alone time with Katara." The pale boy smirked and opened one eye to watch Sokka's reaction.

"Awe, don't say that!" Sokka whined and slapped his ears with his fists to beat that mental image away. "That's my baby sister you're talking about!" Sokka plopped down in the grass beside the other and covered his eyes with his palms dramatically before falling back in a heap. He stayed liked that for several minutes, apparently content with the silence.

Zuko felt like talking, though, which was unusual but he was being truthful when he said he wanted friends. Friends talked. "Where did you learn to fight, by the way? Is your father a skilled warrior?"

Sokka laughed. It wasn't funny because of any lack of skill on his father's behalf, not at all. But his father hadn't been there to teach the young Water Tribe boy to fight, Sokka had learned from a butch girl wearing too much makeup.

"Suki taught me when we visited Kioshi Island. Her teaching methods were strange…" he remembered having to wear the dress. It was humiliating. "…ok, very strange, but the Kioshi warriors are very capable. They took me under their wing and taught me most of what I know. I've also picked up on other styles around the globe, that's one perk you get when you traveling with Aang." He flexed a bicep like a body builder.

"Suki is a nice girl, are you two…yah know?"

"Hmm, well…" the tanned boy sighed thoughtfully. "Not really, we've fooled around but, I don't know. We're friends of the same age and living like we do tensions get high. You know, that whole, this could be the last chance we have so let's make the best of it." He grinned lecherously at some memories. "So attraction came easily but realistically, we know we were never going to work beyond what we've got going physically. I can't see Suki settling down with anyone, actually." The Water Tribes man gave his head one firm nod to show that he had convinced himself and his audience. "What about you, anyone special at home?"

Naturally the Prince thought of Mai first, but there was no fleeting feeling of warmth. "Not really."

"Come on! You're a Prince! I bet you have a whole line up of girls waiting for you." The younger man elbowed the other suggestively.

"Well there is this one girl…"

"Yeaaaa?"

Zuko glared at the annoyingly cute and curious teen. "There's Mai. We are…were, together."

"What happened?" Sokka asked with genuine concern.

Zuko rolled his eyes a little at his own stupidity. What he was about to say was so cliché. "Before I…" _'stopped trying to kill you and your sister and Aang…'_  "Before I  _change_ d Mai and I were similar, I guess. She was miserable because of her family and I was, well, you know. I think I was attracted to her because she was so apathetic and I was so angry; I think it was the same for her. She lived vicariously through my outburst." He had changed so much in the past year. "When I was home with her I started to feel restless and she's not really the most…nurturing person. She's really gloomy and cynical." He smirked to himself, as if he was remembering something private from a life time ago. "I used to really admire that about her. She was so sultry and aloof but she also doesn't care about anything. She's really cold. Mai doesn't understand why I feel like I should help my people. She didn't understand why I came here and I don't think she understands how I've changed, either."

Sokka was quiet for a minute, which was surprising. "You really left everything behind, huh?"

"Yea, I guess so. Sad thing is it didn't feel like a whole lot to leave." Zuko pinched his lips together at his own admission. He hadn't meant to say that.

The tribesman didn't seem to notice Zuko's embarrassment, though. "Still. I remember what if felt like to leave the South Pole to travel with Aang. It's hard to leave the comfort of your home to try to change the world. I was 15 when we left and I had no idea what we were getting into." He sighed nostalgically. "But I'm glad you came to help Aang, even if it meant leaving your home and girlfriend. That sucks."

Zuko didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting kindness or sympathy from the tanned teen. Sokka had always met him with a quick and snarky come-back and relished in any sign of weakness. They were making progress. "I feel more at peace now than I ever have before. I think I needed everything that's happened, the good and the bad, before I was ready to change."

"Well if it means anything to you I definitely like the new you better. Less fire and near death experiences for the rest of us."

XiiX

For the next few hours of the day the two boys shared stories of war, love, and everything between. They shared jokes. They laughed and turned quiet when the conversation grew grim. By the end of the night there would be very little the two young men didn't know about each other.

It was now well past dusk and the two had nothing better to do than star gaze. It was a very clear night, not a cloud in sight.

"They're really pretty," The Water Tribesman said peacefully. "I don't care if I sound like a girl, the stars are breathtaking."

Laughing light heartedly at the other Zuko agreed. "I don't usually look to the night sky too much. My people thrive in the sunlight, not the moon light. But they are pretty."

"Well yah know the stars are suns," Sokka pointed out quietly. "And our sun is a star."

"I never thought about it like that." He turned his head to look at the other teen. He was lying next to him on the grass, just centimeters away. They weren't touching but the bender could still feel him there, so close.

A bright flash followed by a thunderous clap shook Zuko out of his day dreaming. It was about to rain again. Both young men immediately sprang up and scuttled into the shelter to avoid the downpour. They had learned their lesson last night.

"What the hell?!" Sokka shouted and glared up at the ceiling as the storm started. "I swear there wasn't a single cloud in the sky all day!"

Zuko agreed. "I know it's like…"

They turned and faced each other, "Aang," they said together.

The Water Tribesman shook his fist, "I'm going to beat the wind outa that air bender!"

The pale Prince was feeling something similar but just sighed, after all, it's not like they could change the weather. "Well I guess were stuck in here until it lets up….which will probably be tomorrow."

"Yea, you're right." Sokka wiggled down into a lying position and folded his hands on his stomach. "I'm not tired at all though."

The Prince mimicked the other and also laid down. "Me neither. I need to get some exercise tomorrow. Not fighting you has left me full of unused energy."

"I know what you mean," Sokka rolled over onto his stomach and pillowed his head under his arms. "Maybe we can spar without trying to kill one another."

Zuko snorted. "Yea, maybe."

"Remind me to show you some strategies I've thought up. I want to know what you think about my navel plans on the Fire Nation."

If that wasn't an olive branch Zuko would eat Appa's saddle. "Yea, ok."

They then slipped into silence. The two men lay on the stone floor with Zuko's shoulder touching Sokka's bent elbow and their legs touched near the ankles. They could have inched away and not touched but somehow it was more comfortable to stay side by side. Usually Zuko hated sleeping with others. It made him nervous and unable to relax but tonight, with the smell of rain in the air and the sound of water striking the stone structure, he found that Sokka presence was nice.

Sokka, much to everyone's surprise, was quiet and despite their earlier detests at sleeping both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)  
> Next chapter finally has some REAL action in it.


	6. Mornings and Strategies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

* * *

Day Three Part One: Mornings and Strategies

* * *

Zuko woke first and was happy that he hadn't thrown an arm around the other teen like he had the previous morning. He scooted forward and crawled out of the stone structure.

The clearing Aang had left them in was still damp from the rain. If the Avatar kept this up the area would be flooded in two days. He needed to collect more fire wood if they wanted anything to keep warm tonight and he did want to exercise. He could collect firewood later; Zuko started a light jog toward the river.

XiiX

Sokka snored loudly and woke himself up. He noticed he was alone and rolled over lazily stretching out, enjoying the extra space. He scrubbed his hand over his face and felt the scratchy scruff that was beginning to prickle there.

He knew without looking that he was sporting an erection. Yesterday morning, _thankthespirits_ , he had been too tired from fighting and getting drenched in rain the previous day to wake up interested in sex. Which, in retrospect—that was a good thing. Waking up with the fire bender over him was awkward enough without a hard on between them. Today, though, he had woke up well rested. And alone.

Sokka poked his head out of the stone shelter. "Zuko? You around?" He waited a hot minute before slithering back through the threshold.

"Yess," he sighed and rolled his pants over his hips and down his thighs. His hard cock bobbed against his stomach in an interested way. He didn't waste any time teasing himself to build up the tension; he had no idea how much time he had. Sokka curled a hot hand around the middle of his erection and set a slow but firm pace for himself. The friction was delicious on his dry hand—growing up in the icy south Sokka learned a long time ago how to enjoy this without lubrication. It was just too cold.

"Oh fuck," he murmured and threw his left arm over his face to shield the little light coming through and to muffle his noise making. When he first started masturbating he talked himself through it and it had been a hard habit to break.

Sokka liked to let his mind wander when he got the rare moment alone to do this. He found it fascinating to see where his aroused mind would take him and he was always brave enough to follow. He usually started his fantasies the same. He'd imagine a warm slender hand that was not his own on his cock; sometimes he would go with the obvious and imagine Suki or a random Earth Kingdom girl but the images always morphed and changed to whatever his subconscious was secretly desiring. Once he imagined Ty Lee and Suki having sex on a beach and he's not even sure if some of those positions were humanly possible. Another time he imagined fucking each of the Koshi Warriors one by one in their dojo while the others watched. He even got off to the thought of June totally emasculating him; there was spanking involved. Once he fantasized about Zuko.

Sokka gasped a breathless laugh at the memory. It was just after the first time the Gaang had seen the banished prince with his hair grown out. It was a little startling. He looked less angry, more human. Even Katara, with her heart so full of hate, had noticed. Sokka played aloof, of course, and mostly forgot about it until the next time he brought his hand to himself. For some reason it was insanely hot to imagine tugging on those black locks as he thrust up into Zuko's wet mouth….but that was a long time ago.

History was repeating itself this morning. Sokka thought about being pressed against Zuko's rain-drenched chest and his mind took off. He imagined Zuko grinding against his body and then sliding down his torso to get into his pants. The thought shocked him but not nearly enough to let up now. Instead he stilled his hand and started fucking up into his palm. Every upward hitch of his hips made him a little delirious with pleasure. "Fuck _yes_ , take it," the tribesman moaned shamelessly into the crook of his arm and imagined the noises Zuko might make.

"Shit, shitshit…" Sokka began to tremble as his fingers stroked his sensitive head. He could feel a lukewarm heat coil in his stomach and his balls tightened. "Ah, _fuck,_  yes." His thrusts became frantic and the images in his head changed sloppily. Suddenly he imagined sucking Zuko off while the prince continued to blow him and that was it. The lukewarm heat bloomed and shot through his limbs and he was coming. The bands of come spiraled up and splashed his chest and hand messily but he was too wrung out to care.

"Spirits," he sighed and allowed himself a second before he pulled up his pants. _'Well, that was…different.'_  He conceded. It probably didn't mean anything. His mind did some weird things when he was horny. He could get off to just about anything when he had his hand on his dick. "Whatever," he shrugged and rolled out of the stone structure and into the light. He wanted to rinse off his own spunk before Zuko sauntered up to him.

XiiX

After jogging for an hour Zuko stopped by the river to do some strength training but was mostly distracted. He thought about Sokka's question. What would life be like after the war—if they won and survived?

Was he going to have friends when this was all said and done? He hoped so. He never had friends before. He could see himself remaining friends with Aang. The kids' heart was too big to dislike anyone; apparently even the lunatic that hunted him for the better part of two years. Their positions also suggested that they would have to maintain a working relationship at least. Fire Lord and Avatar working to restore peace in the world where their ancestors and past lives had failed, yes, he would see Aang after the war.

And, if Zuko wasn't completely inept and his theories were correct, the water bender would be with him. It was apparent Aang had a crush on Katara. He wasn't as thrilled with the idea of engaging in diplomatic solutions with the volatile water bender but it was probably inevitable.

Toph, Zuko liked Toph. He smiled absent mindedly as he finished his last set of pushups. She was the farthest thing from lady-like but her tough attitude was endearing. Though, her free spirit would most likely keep her from sticking around for too long. It's unlikely that he could maintain a strong friendship with the tough girl.

And Sokka. What were his plans? Zuko hadn't even asked. _'That was rude'_ , he chastised himself and laid back on the ground. He began his first set of crunches, forcing his pale stomach to bend and curve obediently as he moved back and up. 'Well maybe this forced retreat can be a second chance', he thought and tried to imagine how he would strike up a conversation with the tribesman. _'What does he like? Planning…eating, fighting but that one's out for now.'_  Zuko huffed distractedly. He was on his second set of crunches now. _'Why is this so hard? Azula has friends and she's a sadistic witch!'_  He was curling forward when an odd sensation crept up his spine; Zuko paused mid crunch, his stomach clenching as the muscles held him in place.

Sokka was standing in the grass a few feet away with a dumbstruck look slapped across his face.

"Are you alright?" The prince asked after a moment of unexplained silence. He stood up, abandoning his crunches and approached the other man.

"Oh, uh, yea. Sorry. Zoned out." Sokka blurted and briskly walked past the other. He suddenly remembered why he came to the river in the first place. "Just wanted to rinse off. It's nice having a body of water nearby, you know, after being at the Air Temple for so long." He was rambling, he knew.

"Yea it's convenient."

Splashing himself a little messily the tribesman made quick work of his clean up. "How long have you been up? I kinda slept in."  _'Right. Slept in and then thought about you while I jerked off and spirits did you always look that good without a shirt?'_

The bender shrugged, "a few hours. I needed to burn off some steam. Being stranded out here is making me a little crazy."

"I think know what you mean." Sokka flushed. "Well I was going to walk around some more, look for some food that's not fish." Even Water Tribesman got sick of fish after a while. "So I'll leave you to…er," he glanced down to Zuko's taunt belly and back up to his face. "You're thing." He hurriedly walked away and shouted as an afterthought, "I didn't forget what you said! You better help me with my navel strategies!"

"That was weird," Zuko muttered but returned to his crunches.

_'What the shit is wrong with me?'_  Sokka was certain that his subconscious fuck-fantasies weren't going to stay hidden in the back of his head anymore. Seeing Zuko whip his muscular body into shape was a wakeup call: Zuko is hot.

XiiX

By midday the fire bender felt boneless. He had worked his body as hard as he had worked his brain trying to think of ways to get Sokka to like him. He rinsed off in the stream, not wanting to put his shirt on his sweaty back, and stumbled back to their camp. He collected wood for the fire on his way.

He returned to camp to see a pile of fruit resting on a large green leaf about the size of a serving tray and Sokka playing in the dirt.

"Hey Zuko c'mere when you get a second." The tribesman didn't look up from his work of art as he waved the other over.

Setting down the kindling the fire bender picked up a colorful fruit he didn't recognize. He sniffed it and decided it was alright. Zuko approached the other teen with a skeptical look and a mouthful of sweet fruity pulp. "What are you doing?" He looked over Sokka shoulder. The young man wasn't playing in the dirt; he was mapping out the naval attack over an area of five feet. "Woa."

In the dirt Sokka had dug a shallow square frame around the make-shift map and set blades of grass around to represent the ocean currents. He used upside down caps of acorns to symbolize the rebellions fleet. It was a clever use because the acorn caps had a pointed top, which was stuck into the loose earth, so when he dragged it across the dirt the trail could be seen on the 'map.' The Fire Nation vessels were represented by long pieces of tree bark. They mimicked the ships narrow shape almost perfectly. Rounded stones signified the various naval check points across the border. Everything looked to scale, and cartographically correct.

"Did you do this all from memory?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

Sokka shrugged nonchalantly. "There aren't any trees in the South Pole to make paper. We only write the really important stuff down because we have to use seal skins and that could be better used for leather. We have to learn to remember the terrain and navigate it without maps, which is even trickier on ice when the land literally moves every season." He explained while touching up some finishing details. "We've got a few maps back at the temple, though, and I studied those endlessly. That's how I was able to make this."

"Shit," the prince appraised and sat down in the dirt on the opposite side of the map. "Alright. What's your strategy?"

Sokka gave the man across from him a wily grin. "Thought you'd never ask."

The men set to work. Sokka explained and defended, Zuko tested and applauded. Between the two of them they found two weak points and one flaw but they also solved the perceived weakness strengthened their forces without the use of more resources. They sat with their knees in the dirt for two hours and by the end of it they both had sore backs and hungry stomachs.

"I would have never thought about using the water currents against the Fire Nation fleet, that's brilliant." Zuko admitted and set their camp fire ablaze. The sun would be setting soon.

Sokka winced as he stretched his back, "I got used to thinking of Katara's bending a tactical advantage a long time ago. I used to give her shit for it but really, she's pretty impressive." He paused mid-stretch and popped open a single eye, "don't tell her I said that."

Zuko bit into another one of those juicy fruits. He was starting to really like their sweet flavor. "I don't think she likes me much more than you do so you don't have to worry about me chatting her up."

Sokka smiled a little sadly. "I don't dislike you," he announced. "And Katara will come around. The Water Tribe is slow to trust after we've been burned," he cringed, "no pun intended." The tanned teen reached for a purple fruit with a fuzzy skin. "Your advice was golden, though. I didn't even see those weak spots around the check points. Thanks for helping."

"You're welcome."

Silence surrounded the camp. Only the fire snapped and hissed between them.

"This is awkward," Sokka said, not able to help himself.

"Yup," Zuko laughed and it surprised them both. "I don't know what to do with you now that we agree. It's weird."

_'I can think of something!'_  Sokka coughed abruptly at his own thoughts. "Yea and if Aang plans on keeping with tradition we're going to have to be civil in our little stone tent again."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)  
> The next chapter has more smut. Are you seeing a theme? Slow burn but trust me, there is more and more sex as we go along.


	7. Every Problem Has a Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

* * *

 

Day Three Part Two: Every Problem Has a Solution

* * *

Not an hour later the clouds had turned stormy and the men were forced into their earthy shelter.

"I think we're getting better at this," Sokka complimented their speed. "I didn't get wet at all. Are you still dry?" He ran a palm over the benders neck and shoulder.

Zuko flinched away, not used to physical affection of any kind. "Yea, I'm good." The prince sighed softly and forced himself to lay down.

"You alright?" Sokka asked with genuine concern as he got himself situated.

The prince grunted and turned to his side. "Just, still a little wound up, I guess."

It had gotten extremely dark in the past hour. The storm covered any light from the stars and moon and the fire outside had been snuffed out. "After all that exercise? I would be dead asleep by now, I think."

"Different kind of restlessness."

"Oh."  _Oh._

Meanwhile Zuko was biting his tongue. _'Why the fuck did I say that?'_  He tried to scoot away from the other but it was pointless. Four feet couldn't accommodate their broad shoulders and the bender couldn't sleep on his side. He would have to turn over eventually. "Sorry," he muttered pathetically.

"Heh, I know how it is." Sokka said sounding sleepy, relaxed and uninterested, which was about the complete opposite of how he was feeling. "This morning I kind of took advantage of your absence for the same reason," he admitted quietly. He hoped his voice sounded more aloof than shy.

The prince licked his bottom lip nervously. He didn't know what to say. Was this a normal conversation that friends had? He felt a flare in the pit of his stomach that didn't feel friendly but he wasn't about to screw up his tentative friendship with Sokka over a feeling.

"I would offer to give you the same privacy but yea, annoying Avatar and rain." Another beat of silence. "You know, uh, I wouldn't mind…or, it wouldn't be weird if…."

Zuko tossed around faster than he should have been able to in their small dwelling to glare at the other, "It wouldn't be weird?" He snapped accusingly.

 _'Abort, abort!_ ' Sokka smiled bashfully and held his hands up near his face as if to symbolize surrender. "Just an offer, no big deal!" He couldn't see much in the dark lighting but he could see the benders golden eyes. "No reason to get offended or embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Right," the tribesman deadpanned with a roll of the eyes. "Whatever, just, do what you want. I don't care either way."

The two men shuffled back into stone ground and rested in silence again. Sokka forced his arms and legs to relax, trying not to appear tense. Zuko, on the other hand, felt like he would burst any second. The tribesman started counting to take his mind off of the horny prince. _'five, six, seven…is he going to stay like that all night? Eight, nine, ten…I shouldn't have said anything. Stupid!..Eleven, twelve…'_

"It wouldn't be weird?" Zuko asked again; this time he sounded less accusing and more curious.

Sokka collected his excitement with the last shred of self-control he had. "Nah, I understand how it is. It's not a big deal."

Suddenly Zuko remembered what Sokka had said earlier about Suki. _"We're friends of the same age so attraction came easy"…'maybe this isn't a big deal to him.'_  The prince shuffled onto his back and moved his hands from behind his head to his stomach just above his groin. "How many of your friends do you fool around with?"

Sokka's eyebrows jumped up to his hairline and blood rushed to his penis. When did his fantasies start happening in real life? He was acutely aware of the other man's movements. His own skin was hyper sensitive now and when Zuko started thumbing the band of his black pants the entire space sung with the faint scratching noise. "Uhm, just Suki. I mean, there have been others," he said proudly. "But everyone else was a one night stand; she's the only friend I ever, well, just Suki. We haven't met too many other people my age." Except you.

"What was it like?"

Sokka swallowed, feeling more nervous than he ever remembered being when he was actually with Suki. "It was great. It felt like relief. We forgot about the war and the dead and our obligations and just let it happen." He couldn't see clearly but the tribesman knew Zuko was undoing the string around his waist and pulling out his cock.

He heard it swing back and slap the bender's stomach.

Forcing himself to continue Sokka licked his lip and recalled, "she's just as good in bed as she is at fighting." He could feel Zuko's frame shake against his left side as the prince started to fist himself. It was distracting. "She likes to be on top and that was fine with me. She'd arch her back with her mouth open and it was the perfect position. I could watch her breasts jump up and down each time she bounced herself on my cock."

Zuko made a choked noise in the back of his throat, like he tried to swallow a moan but couldn't fit all of it in his mouth. And fuck that was hot.

"Don't worry about being quiet. I make all kinds of noises when I do this," Sokka encouraged.

"Ugh," the prince tossed his head to the side in an uncontrollable jerk. He wanted to know what Sokka sounded like when he did this. "Keep talking."

Taking a brief second to enjoy the irony Sokka smirked, but continued. "Suki liked it when I talked, too. She's into dirty talk, and hair pulling. She made me tell her how good it felt to be inside her before she'd let me come." Spirits he wanted to come now. Sokka wondered if it would break some protocol if he whipped it out and started jerking off.

The rhythmic fleshy noises vibrating from Zuko's palm were pounding in Sokka's ears and he didn't care if it was bad manners. He was horny. The tribesman fished his hand down the front of his pants and brought out his very hard cock. "Hope you don't mind," he gasped as he took himself in hand.

Zuko was faintly aware of what was happening beside him and he found that he didn't mind at all. In fact, that new development sent a spike of arousal right through his bones. "Gnl, don't mind."

" _Hunn_ , yes ah—" Sokka bit his lip and shuddered. He was afraid of what he might say now. His mind wasn't on Suki anymore, not really. "What are you thinking about?"

The prince nearly pulled his dick off he was so startled by the question. He had been thinking about riding Sokka's cock with his back arched and mouth open... "Ah, I'hm," he cleared his throat and regained the rhythm in his hand, "What you were talking about." It wasn't a complete lie.

Sokka lifted his tunic up so that he didn't get come on it. "Am I being too noisy?" He could recognize it was one thing to retell a story but if felt a little different to let someone listen to his masturbation-babble.

"No, it helps." Zuko was getting close. He could feel it. A tight heat was settling in his stomach like a small dragon. He pretended Sokka was making those noises because of him, because Sokka was inside him and dying to get off.

"Fuck,  _yea_. Hmm, don't stop, don't stop. So fucking good, you feel so fucking good." Sokka was burning up. He was so turned on and Zuko wasn't even touching him. His left arm flopped down from his stomach and brushed against the benders ribs. "Oh," the skin contact was overwhelming. Sokka was just touching the other teens side—and when did Zuko lift up his shirt?— but he was smooth and warm and Sokka remembered how fucking hot he was doing sit-ups.

The prince pushed into the skin contact and dropped his free arm between them as well. He blindly reached out and cupped Sokka's hip without thinking and squeezed the jutting bone.

"Shit, you're so fucking sexy." Sokka was groaning with his head thrown back. " _Ah_ , just like that oh, yes yes _fuck_." Reality and fantasy were bleeding into one again. The tribesman's hand shot out and gripped the muscular dip of Zuko's stomach as if he were holding the body in place to get the right angle.

Zuko moaned at the contact and threw his hips up frantically, "Oh fuck, _Sokka_ , I'm coming."

"Shit, Zuko, me too." Sokka pushed his face into his own shoulder and lost control.

The erotic symphony of wet fists over erections and throating moans gradually slowed and stopped as the men road out their orgasms. Now they rested, side by side and still touching in places, trying to catch their breaths.

"I think," Sokka breathed, "you got come on me." He still didn't withdraw his hand that gently cupped Zuko's abs.

The prince grunted and thumbed Sokka's sweaty hip.

A shiver ran up the tribesman spine at the light petting. His skin was still on fire. "Still feeling wound up?" He meant to sounds cocky or smug but instead his voice came out much sweeter.

Zuko pulled back his arm and the two men readjusted their clothing. There was nothing either of them could do about the drying liquid splashed across their stomachs. "I'm exhausted."

Sokka folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)  
> That was my first attempt at a joint masturbation scene.  
> Following chapter involves some more conversation and more progressive smut. Surprise.


	8. Terms and Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

 

 

* * *

Day Four Part One: Terms and Conditions

* * *

Sokka woke up blurry-eyed and not alone. Zuko sat crouched to the side with his legs crossed looking pensive.

"Morning." The tanned teen stretched a little mindlessly. He was mostly still asleep.

Zuko regarded him with a blank expression. He was tapping his fingers against his knee worriedly and chewing on his lip.

'Ah, right.' Sokka remembered last night. "You ok, sparky?"

The prince scowled at him. He didn't have a 'Teen Relationships' handbook to clue him in on the rules and guidelines but he was pretty sure that jerking off together was something worth talking about. "Last night, I've never done anything like that before."

Blinking himself awake Sokka sat up and rested his back against the other side of the stone hut. "Never done anything with another guy?"

"No, well, yes I've never done anything with another guy but I meant I've never done anything casual. Like that." He gestured with his hands awkwardly.

"You've never had a fuck buddy?" Sokka supplied. Zuko's face reddened comically and Sokka continued, "There's nothing to it. I told you last night it didn't have to be weird."

"Oh." Zuko looked Sokka up and down nervously. "That's…normal? For friends, I mean, it's normal to do that?"

Sokka smiled a little devilishly. Having his ex-enemy all hot and bothered like a virgin was seriously working for him. "What part of our lifestyle is normal," he laughed and rolled over to his side. The tribesman propped his head up on the back of his hand, sitting up on an elbow.

The bender huffed angrily like he often did these days. It wasn't the same roar he would erupt with years ago, but it was evidence of a nasty temper he mostly kept in check. "I want to be normal though. I've never…I've never had friends, ok?"

His tan face softened considerably and the fire bender scowled harder; Zuko didn't want sympathy. "I didn't think about that," Sokka admitted. He wasn't exactly a selfish lover but the Tribesman had never considered another person's feelings when he thought about having sex. Yue had been different. She made his heart flutter and collapse at the same moment and even when his blood was burning he was never anything but a perfect gentleman.

Suki, on the other hand, had pushed him into a pool of seduction without even asking if he could swim. Since then Sokka had been more liberal with his engagements and affluent Earth kingdom girls were easy to pick up. Apparently the city of walls and rules had infected the younger generation with a rebellious fire and, consequentially, Sokka's devil may care attitude got him a lot of ass.

Even men started catching his eye after Suki had initiated his sexual awakening. The night in the tree tops, after failing to confront both Aang and Katara about Jet, Sokka had sulk off and found company with another Freedom Fighter that had acquired the nickname Sidestep. He got the name because he was quick and wily on his fee but his hands were just has fast. His skilled movements reminded Sokka of Aang but Sidestep didn't look anything like the petite young avatar. Sidestep was older, probably sixteen or seventeen at the time and had red hair. Sokka had never seen anyone with red hair before.

But all of those people, all of those encounters hadn't meant anything to him. In fact, Sokka was able to leave each of his bed partners and not think about them the next morning.

"This is crazy. I wanted to kill you three days ago!" Zuko muttered and scrubbed at his unscarred eye. His outburst brought Sokka back to attention.

"Yea," Sokka breathed a little distractedly. "I don't really feel like killing you anymore, either." He meant it to sound light and funny but instead it came out contemplative. "Maybe fooling around like that, like, mellowed us out."

Zuko looked at the other teen like he had sprouted a pair of Momo's ears.

"I'm serious!" The tribesman wailed. "Ok, maybe this is a little weird. I've never had to deal with this 'morning after' conversation." He admitted. "Suki told me from the get go she just wanted to screw around and I was kind of fine with that."

Zuko looked at the other man from the corner of his eye. "Is that what you want now?"

Sokka flushed. "Don't make me sound like a pig!" The space of their tiny shelter was like a furnace all a sudden.

"It's just a question."

The tribesman considered what was being offered. He knew what his morning wood wanted but he wasn't sure if this was fair to the bender. Was it wrong of him to use Zuko's desire for friendship as a way to get him in his bed? What if Zuko got attached? The prince was watching him with nervous, hungry eyes. "...I would be willing to explore our options." He licked his lips, thinking of selfish desires. "You know, to keep the peace, so we get along."

"Yea, ok." The bender nodded absently, watching Sokka's tongue and moved to extinguish the space between them.

"Hold on," Sokka's hand flew up between them to stop the other. "This is just about getting along, alright? When we get on each others nerves we'll settle it this way but no emotional shit." He then added, "and no one else knows?"

"Sounds good because you're getting on my nerves right now." The Prince shifted forward and pulled Sokka onto his lap.

The tribesman didn't miss a beat and wrapped his legs around the other man. He could feel the tawny muscles between their bodies tense up and the pressing tents in their pants. "I can't believe this is happening," he said excitedly but then remembered his manners. "Tell me if you want stop, no pressure."

"Sokka," the bender stole a quick, hard kiss. "Stop talking."

The warrior grinned but accepted the advice. Taking the lead he ducked down for a longer kiss and ground into the body beneath him.

Zuko moaned a high breathless cry and let the Tribesman take over. He rolled his hips up and slotted their erections together through their clothes. They fit like a puzzle.

Growling approvingly Sokka rocked his hips and planted hot kisses along Zuko's neck. "If I had known this was the solution to our problem I would have fucked you a long time ago." He said between nips and sucked on the benders pale throat.

Zuko shuddered uselessly at the thought. He traced the Tribesman's sides with hot finger tips and snuck a hand under his tunic. "Sokka," he nipped at the other boys' chin, "Sokka let me touch you."

"Fuck," Sokka clenched his thighs around the other man's waist. "Yes, please, I'm so hard." He groaned shamelessly and pushed his erection against Zuko's stomach.

Zuko growled and kissed the darker teen. Effortlessly he snatched Sokka by the waist and hoisted him up and over until he was on his back. His hands were fast and made quick work of the Tribesman's draw strings. There was no finesse or foreplay. Rough hands pulled the fabric down and both men groaned when Sokka's erection sprang free.

In the light the two men could see one another clearly, unlike last night. Sokka's dark skin was flushed around his collar and under his eyes. His chest was rising and falling excitedly and his hair was messed up from sleeping. He looked completely debouched.

"Zuko," he panted helplessly, "fucking do something."

The prince moved to crouch over Sokka's body and turned his head to kiss the other's ear. "Bossy even in bed." Zuko bit Sokka's ear and gripped the Tribesman's dick. He hadn't done this for anyone but himself, but they had gone too far to stop now. He started fisting Sokka with long slow pumps until the body against him was arching up to meet his strokes.

"Ahh, Zuko, faster." The Tribesman threw his head back and swung his hips up. "Faster, please."

The Fire Nation native groaned and rubbed his erection against the other man's thigh. Zuko was on leaning on his hand and knees over Sokka's body and he could feel the Tribesman cock bump against his stomach each time he bucked up. Sokka's whole body was vibrating. "You want me to do it faster?" He gave his wrist a quick flick but then slowed down again.

Sokka cursed and jerked against the body above him. "Fuck, yes you prick." He wrapped his legs around Zuko's waist and ground his hard length against the Princes' pale stomach.

Zuko chuckled and bit Sokka's neck none too gently, but the Tribesman didn't stop him. He sucked and ran his tongue along the warm flesh there and the power of having his teeth around Sokka's throat was a little intoxicating. He knew there would be an ugly mark when he was done. It felt good to be able to still lash out at his rival in this way.

"Zuko," the younger teen rasped helplessly and shoved his hand into the Prince's hair to encourage him.

With his mouth still mauling the other, Zuko finally took mercy. He fisted the warrior with short fast strokes that made Sokka's eyes roll back.

"Ughn, Zuko, yes, more," his litany was driving the bender insane. Zuko could feel Sokka's dick bumping into his stomach with each thrust and hear the boy panting in his ear. "Ah, yes. Oh yea, Zuko, ghnn." The Tribesman writhed against his friend gasping, "I'm gunna, oh fuck," his strangled moans halted as he went rigid.

A warm splash slapped onto the benders clothed stomach as he stroked the last bands of pleasure from the Tribesman. Zuko nipped and sucked on Sokka's neck until the teen could regain his senses.

The Water Tribesman went limp and sighed. He looked up at the Prince and mouthed his name. Zuko smiled smugly and straightened up too, Sokka's legs dropped from around his waist, and he sucked what little air he had right out of the tanned boys' mouth in a long sloppy kiss.

They parted and Sokka wasted no time, for which Zuko was grateful. The tribesman rolled both of them over and landed on top. Before they hit the floor Sokka had his tongue in his friends' mouth and was palming his erection through his pants.

The entire action caught the bender off guard. He had been over stimulated from getting Sokka off and now he had a tongue fucking his mouth and a hand on his dick. Zuko arched up and moaned mindlessly.

Sokka was on his knees and leaning on his forearm over his new lover so that he could fit his other hand between them. He could feel that Zuko was just as turned on as he was, even through the pants. These clothes would have to go.

The paler teen whimpered in protest as Sokka's hand left him. He ground up to get that feeling back. "Sokka, please don't stop."

The Water Tribesman smiled and bit his lip. "Sh, just lemme…ok," and he had Zuko's pants undone and a hand wrapped around his dick. Sokka hovered above his friends quivering body to watch him unravel. "Don't hold back, k?" Sokka was aware how much control Zuko had over his body and didn't want the Prince to be modest. "Want to hear you."

Zuko didn't get the chance to respond before Sokka set a mind numbing pace. "Ohh," the fire benders mouth hung open as he went ridged. Apparently where Zuko liked to tease and take his time, enjoying the slow burn of arousal, Sokka had no patience.

The tanned teen leaned in to kiss and suck on his friends' pale neck and Zuko bucked up into Sokka's tight hand. They locked eyes. "Fuck, Sokka, I," he panted helplessly unable to make any sense. He was on overload from the last night and this morning and wouldn't last long.

"Oh Zuko, you're so hot like this," the warrior praised and did something unexpected. Sokka moved down and took the head of Zuko's cock in his mouth while still stroking the shaft.

"Fuckme." He gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut. Zuko's body snapped up and vibrated with pleasure. His mind went fuzzy when the Tribesman tongue flicked out and lapped at his head. "Ah, fuck!" With a shaky moan he climaxed in Sokka's mouth and melted into the floor.

The Tribesman groaned at the sight and wiped his lips with his arm. He didn't, however, wipe away that smug grin. He left his current position between Zuko's legs to collapse next to the other.

"I can't believe we just did that," the Fire Nation native said after he caught his breath.

"I can't believe you're such a dirty talker. Did you say 'fuck me'?" Sokka asked incredulously with a playful smirk.

The bender blushed brightly. "I—uh," he coughed pathetically. "You told me not to hold back!" With a flustered glare Zuko tried to defend his dirty mouth.

"That," he sighed a little tiredly, "was the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

Zuko didn't know how to respond to that. He began to consider If this was how they were going to spend the remainder of their time here—fucking and sleeping—when a gust of wind stirred outside the shelter.

"HELLO!?" A familiar shrill voice rang out in naive glee. "Zuko! Sokka! Are you guys in there?" It was Aang keeping good on his promise to 'check in'.

Both boys jerked away from one another in a panic, desperately trying to stuff everything back where it ought to be. Before they could exhale in relief the stone shelter slid into the earth.

Sokka threw up his arms to fend off the light as Aang began talking way too happily for the time of day. The Tribesman groaned.

"Hey there, guys. Are we BEST friends yet?" His young face beamed with hope.

The two older teens glanced at each other and wordlessly thanked the spirits that Aang was visiting now and not twenty minutes earlier.

"Yea, actually, I think we worked everything out." Sokka answered for them and stood up. Zuko followed him into a standing position, careful to stand behind the Water Tribesman to hide the drying come stain on his shirt.

"Hmm," Aang didn't look convinced. "Are you suuuure? He leaned forward to look at the two other boys as if he could see lies in their pores. "Prove it! Hug each other!"

Zuko glanced at the other a little hesitantly and Sokka wanted to roll his eyes. "Fine," the tribesman said and wrapped his arms around Zuko's middle. The fire bender responded quick enough and looped his arms around Sokka's neck. "Satisfied, Avatar of cuddling?"

The air bender beamed. "Yes! Before the older men could separate he fluttered into the embrace. "This is great! You guys have no idea how much this means to me. It was—" Aang continued to prattle on for several seconds, keeping the three of them squeezed together. Sokka and Zuko were both a head taller than the monk, however, and were stuck staring at each other, only centimeters separating them while Aang rambled.

"Now you guys can come back and I can start working on my fire bending again!" The youngest teen called for Appa and herded everyone onto the saddle. "So how did you guys sort everything out? I expected to find you guys all beaten up and stuff."

The two young men looked at one another hesitantly. "We talked it out and…" Zuko started but lost his train of thought. "And strategized," Sokka came to his rescue.

Aang shrugged happily, "I'm just glad you guys won't try to kill each other anymore."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)  
> The next chapter jumps forward as their agreement affects their relationship at the Air Temple.


	9. The Irony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

 

 

 

 

* * *

The Irony

Two Months Later

* * *

They had a good system going. Sokka and Zuko returned to the Air Temple and were able to maintain a nonviolent relationship. Their new  _agreement_ kept the peace and things were good. Once Sokka warmed up to the prince everyone else dropped the last of their resentment for him, too.

They still drove each other a little crazy, however.

Sometimes Sokka's sense of humor would grate on Zuko's nerves or Sokka would grow sick of Zuko's poor attitude. They would snap at one another over something trivial, testing the fragile boarders of their truce. Aang would glower at them, or Katara would simply shoo them away from the stressed out Avatar.

"Go sort out your problems somewhere else," she would hiss and Sokka and Zuko would scurry away into the rocky wilderness to  _discuss_ their disagreement. At least, everyone else thought they were just shouting at one another because they never returned to the Air Temple wounded, only slightly winded or red-faced.

The two men didn't address the truth that they hadn't had a real fight in weeks but still found the odd excuse to provoke one another. Zuko would intentionally wonder into the younger teen's space, outside his tent or hovering when he had to do chores. There was no reason to linger and yet he did, until there was an opportunity to step on his toes. Sokka did the same to the bender. They ignored the obvious at all cost and today when Sokka lightly shouldered the prince as he walked by not even he acknowledged Zuko's overly dramatic fall. The shouting that followed was more like a lovers quarrel than either teen wanted to admit.

 

XiiX

"If you wanted to suck my cock so badly you could have just asked," the prince panted, trying to sound smug but was far too breathless to achieve the desired tone. They had run into the forest near the mountainside about a half mile from the temple and the tribesman was already working the laces around Zuko's pants open.

Sokka descended onto his knees and licked his lips. He didn't look up at the man standing over him, eye contact wasn't a part of the deal, and gripped Zuko's erection with one hand. "Hmm," he hummed to himself before licking around the head to wet it enough to slip it easily into his throat.

"Ohh," The prince groaned as Sokka took him into his mouth and forced his hips not to push forward.

The tribesman braced his hands against the other man's shaking hips as if he could feel Zuko's desire to pump into his mouth. He mumbled around Zuko's length to make some sort of response but his tongue was occupied. The fire bender pulled back and rubbed the head of his cock against Sokka's wet lips.

"It was more fun to annoy you," he was getting frighteningly good at talking with a penis pressed against his mouth. The tribesman smirked and rolled his tongue out to the underside of Zuko's erection and pressed his parted lips against the crown.

"You're such a tease," the prince growled and laced his fingers through Sokka's brown hair. "Let me fuck your mouth," he begged breathlessly and canted his hips lightly.

Sokka hummed his assent and did his best to relax his throat. He pulled his lips over his teeth and hallowed his cheeks.

"Yea, like that." Zuko's eyes were closed as his held the other man's hair and began to rock forward. He rolled his hips slowly at first, building the tension in his own body and allowing Sokka to adjust to the steady in-out of his cock.

The tribesman moaned happily and squeezed Zuko's thigh and ass, urging him to move faster. Sokka found giving Zuko head arousing and he didn't know why. He should probably hate the submissiveness of it, being on his knees with Zuko pulling his head back and forth, being silenced with his cock—but instead it made him a little delirious with lust. The first time he took a passive role and let the bender fuck his mouth sloppily Sokka was so aroused had come just from rutting his erection against the tightly pulled fabric of his pants. Thankfully, Zuko had never made fun of him for it.

"You're so good at this," the prince praised and his hips jerked uncontrollably. Sokka choked briefly at the change in pace but Zuko didn't stop. His hold on the other mans' brown hair got tighter and that's all the warning Sokka received before the benders thrust quickened viciously. "I think about you, doing this, when I jerk off," the prince groaned and felt around the other teens face. His fingers trailed from his scalp to Sokka's cheek and nose until he was cupping the tribesman's mouth and jaw. He could feel his own erection sliding between Sokka's reddened lips. "Fuck," his hips snapped unevenly again and withdrew so that he could pressed the head of his cock against the tanned teens lips.

Sokka didn't need any direction. He knew how Zuko liked it, rough fucking separated by long moments of Sokka just sucking on the head of his cock. By the end the prince would always be shaking and a little crazed.

Zuko looked down and admired the view. He watched as the wet crown of his erection slipped between Sokka's puffy lips. It was lewd and erotic. "Love your mouth," he gasped and used one hand to drag his cock over the other mans parted lips before pushing between them again. Sokka's hot mouth accepted the intrusion easily.

The tribesman boldly reached between the paler teens legs and fondled the tightly pulled sac there and Zuko  _wailed._

He gripped the back of Sokka's head madly. "Shit, keep doing that," the bender panted and fucked Sokka mouth without rhythm or finesse. It wouldn't be long now. He grunted and pulled the tribesman's head forward and back until Sokka's nose bumped against his stomach at each thrust and his wolfs-tail unraveled messily. "Fuck, yes, I'm close—" he could feel the warmth blooming in his stomach and when the other man moaned, high and needy, Zuko stuttered helplessly as his orgasm washed over his body. "Oh,  _ah, fuck!"_

Sokka sank his fingernails into Zuko's slim hips and sucked for all he was worth; swallowing every drop of come that flooded his mouth. Zuko held him by the back of the head, keeping him close as his cock softened in the tribesman's wet mouth. "Fuck," the prince cursed again and unwound his fist in Sokka's brown hair to cup the back of his neck. "C'mere," he sounded breathless and spent as he beckoned the other.

Sokka rose with Zuko's hand threaded through his hair and came in for a kiss. He was feeling urgent and kissed the bender with tongue and teeth. He rutted against Zuko's thigh pleadingly and pawed up and down his chest. "Kiss me later, you jackass," he nearly growled when the prince laughed at him. "I'm fucking horny." Sokka panted into the benders mouth and ground on his leg like an animal.

The prince laughed lightly and pulled himself back into his pants before pressing up against Sokka. "What do you want?" Zuko asked, his voice deep and sensual as he backed the tribesman up against the wall of the mountainside. His hands were everywhere all a sudden and Sokka had a hard time believing the bender only had  _two_ hands. Zuko unfastened the other teen's pants and let the fabric pool around his feet. He stuffed one hand up Sokka tunic and cupped the lean flesh along his rib under his chest and slotted his thigh between Sokka's spread legs. The prince started fisting the younger teen's erection before he had the chance to answer.

" _Guh—!"_  Sokka's legs went weak and he clawed at Zuko's shoulders for support. He leaned forward, neck pressing into the prince's pale shoulder and groaned. "Ohh," he looked down and watched his pelvis pump forward. He could see the muscles in his thighs and stomach curling to drive him into Zuko's fist and it was incredibly sexy. It made him thinking about moving like this with something other than Zuko's fist meeting his thrusts. He lifted his head, wanting to look at the benders face, instead.

The two men hardly ever did this face to face. In the beginning they had sex only when they were mad at one another. Their coupling had been rough and quick—a fifthly romp up against an uncomfortable tree or in the dirt. It was satisfying. Now, however, the animosity that had once fueled their arousal was mostly gone and that…well, that made this an entirely different situation.

Sokka was still curled forward, mindlessly thrusting into Zuko's tight fist and staring into the benders eyes. The look they shared wasn't defiant or hostile; it was the eye of the storm and it made Zuko uncomfortable. "Fuc _k_ ," the tribesman's voice cracked and his face screwed up in a euphoric wince.

Zuko couldn't speak. He felt like something was happening—something beyond the obvious and the back of his neck was tingling in anticipation. "Sokka?" His left hand trailed down and gripped Sokka's side and he slid his thigh up so that Sokka's balls received some light friction.

"I want,  _ah_ , shit," his skin was on fire but he didn't look away from the man pumping his cock. "Zuko," his voice was shaking, "please—I want to, ah, fuck you."

Zuko's unscarred eye widened in surprise and his hand stopped abruptly.

At the same time Sokka gripped Zuko's shoulders a little tighter and fucked into his idle fist.

Sokka's increased enthusiasm snapped the bender out of it, though, and he quickly stripped the tribesman's erection until Sokka was arching and crying out.

The tanned teen slumped back against the mountainside with a lazy sigh. He looked and felt boneless.

Zuko, however, back away immediately. He held out his hand that was stained with Sokka's come and stared at the other teen in a daze.

Moments past while Sokka caught his breath and tucked himself back into his pants but made no attempt to look completely presentable. His hair was still a wild mess; the band he used for his wolfs-tail was hanging on for dear life near his right shoulder and his tunic was still bunched up and exposing his navel. His pants were up but undone, exposing the crest of pubic hair below.

Zuko realized his mouth was open still from shock and shut it with an audible snap of teeth and waited even as his nerves told him to leave.

"So I guess I freaked you out." They had agreed a long time ago that they wouldn't venture past handjobs and oral sex. The alternative, they decided, was too dangerous. This agreement was designed to give them a less violent outlet to take out their frustrations on one another and sodomy, admittedly, could result in one of them seriously hurting the other. The unspoken second reason, however, had more to do with the intimate nature of penetrative sex.

"A bit, yea." The prince admitted calmly but was already thinking about how they needed to return to the temple. They had been missing for over an hour. "I thought we said we wouldn't take it that far."

Sokka sighed and slouched dejectedly. "I know what we said but you know that I don't actually want to hurt you, any more." He then added, more softly, "It's not about that."

Zuko did know that, which didn't make him feel better. Instead he picked at the conversation to initiate what they did second best to getting each other off—arguing. "A revenge fuck sounds like it wouldn't hurt at all."

Sokka didn't disappoint and jumped right back into the storm. "You prick, you know that's not what I meant." He ran a hand through his tangled hair and huffed irritably, looking off to the side as if he couldn't stand to see his bed partner. "It's been over a month since we've actually had a fight, or did you not notice?" He glared at the other again, hard and challengingly. "Spirits, what the hell do you think we're doing, anyways?"

Zuko had missed something vital and now he felt like he was grasping and unraveling rope. "This is just about getting our frustrations out," it sounded weak even to his own ears. "Right?"

"Apparently," Sokka said in a resigned way and slowly began to pull his hair back and realign his frayed clothes. Minutes past and the two men stood awkwardly in silence, staring at each other. They were fighting all right, but this was nothing like their volatile shouting matches or physical altercations. "Forget about it," Sokka was pushing off the massive rock he leaned against and started walking toward the Air Temple. He totally avoided touching Zuko when he walked by.

"You're mad at me," the prince observed a little lamely.

Sokka kept walking but laughed sadly. "Mad at you, mad at myself." He stopped and glanced back, Zuko was trailing behind him. The tribesman looked him up and down, "And here I was worried about  _you_ getting attached." He sucked in a lung full of air and straightened his shoulders. "We should get back to the others."

Zuko's head was spinning as he worked up the pace required to follow after the tribesman.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)  
> The next chapter is sort of angsty and we take a break from the smut.


	10. Truth For Those In Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

* * *

Truth for Those in Denial

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two week since the day Sokka had asked to change the terms of their agreement and it had been two weeks since they had fought and it had been two very long weeks of Sokka being unbearably nice.

"You two must have finally sorted everything out, yea?" Haru asked from his place next to Katara. Aang and Zuko were practicing not far away. They could probably hear this conversation…

Sokka didn't look in their direction, though. "Must have."

"What settled it?" Katara asked as she finished filtering the water The Duke and Haru had helped retrieve from a nearby stream. Her face screwed up in confusion. "In fact, what was it that you guys were even fighting about?" She gave her brother a look that clearly stated that she thought Sokka was mildly stupid.

Aang and Zuko approached them at that moment. The Avatar collapsed onto the stone floor with a huff. "Fire bending is exhausting," he muffled into the ground.

Katara nudged the fallen monk with her foot, "we were just talking about you and Sokka, Zuko."

"Hm?" He rubbed a towel over his face. He and Sokka had not spent much time together in the past two weeks. Generally when they were together Zuko would attempt to start a conflict, as per usual, but the tribesman would always deflect his attempts with a smile and laugh. It was irritating.

"A few weeks ago you guys had another little tiff." She waved her arm about distractedly. "But you haven't fought since."

Zuko looked up for guidance, hoping Sokka would think of something, but the tribesman was already on the move. "Hey, wait up!" The fire bender shouted and trotted up to meet Sokka across the court yard. The other teen hadn't slowed down for him.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it?" Zuko flailed awkwardly and attempted to joke.

"What's funny?" The tanned skinned teen asked; his face was inviting and cold at the same time as he avoided initiating yet another fight.

The prince rubbed the back of his neck and twisted around to look back at Katara and Haru. They weren't paying them any attention. "That everyone thinks we sorted everything out but…" But what? Zuko had no idea what was going on right now.

"We're not fighting."

"Right." Zuko nodded dumbly because they were, weren't they? "But we are."

Sokka held up his arms as if to reveal the peacetime that surrounded them. "No fighting here."

"You've been avoiding me for days and we haven't…not since you got all weird! It feels like we're fighting." He tried to keep his words neutral in case someone wondered by.

The tribesman's face remained placid as he explained, "the point of us solving our problems that way was to keep us from fighting. We're not fighting. There's no reason to keep doing what we were doing." His resolve was finally waning and he tried to step around the bender but Zuko blocked his path.

"That's not it. Tell me why you're avoiding me!" Zuko was missing the relationship he had shared with the tribesman. When they were alone, back in the woods and less than clothed, the tension in their friendship dissolved. In fact, all the tension in Zuko's bizarre life dissolved. It was nice and he wanted it back.

"Are you that socially retarded?" Sokka barked angrily, loud enough for Katara and Haru to look in their direction. He moved closer to the fire bender so they could lower their voices. "Just, leave it alone, ok?" With that he shoved the Prince square in the chest and pushed him back several feet. It was the first time he had put his hands on Zuko out of anger in months.

Zuko stared blankly at the tribesman and tried to gather his thoughts but before he could speak Aang was already hollering at them from his spot on the floor by Katara's feet.

"Take it somewhere else!"

The tribesman opened his mouth to back down, to tell everyone that there was no problem—it wouldn't be necessary to take it somewhere else—and Zuko punched him right in the jaw.

"What _the fuck_?!" The tanned teen snarled and cupped his face.

The prince looked totally unapologetic as he snatched Sokka's free hand and hauled him away from the Air Temple. "We need to talk."

"Why'd you hit me?" Sokka squawked as he was dragged out of the temple and into the woods.

They were moving quickly to get away from the others. With Toph's sensitive feet they were always careful to be at least a half mile away from the Air Temple. "Because I wanted to!" He looked back at the young man he was dragging through low hanging trees and vines. "C'mon, you want to have this conversation where somewhere might here us?" With that he released Sokka's wrist and was thankful he continued to keep pace.

"I don't want to have this conversation at all," Sokka muttered irritably but marched on.

After a silent half hour walk up the hillside and through the forest the two teens arrived at a familiar location. It wasn't the same clearing they had inhabited weeks ago, but it was one of their usual places. In fact, this place was their most frequented meeting spot.

Sokka looked around the clearing, it was near a cliff side, with mixed feelings. Nostalgia burned through his veins and it hurt. He should be thinking about the war, about how his dad was in a prison or dead, or that Aang and Katara would have to go into battle. Instead he was thinking about the exact moment he realized he made a mistake.

XiiX

They slipped out of camp after dark, lying to themselves that they were irritated at one another over how to do the chores, and ended up here. They stripped down quickly in the bright lunar light and for the first time since the siege on the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka didn't think about Yue when he saw the moonlight. They curled up on the ground and simultaneously stroked one another, and when Zuko brought Sokka's erection into his mouth the tribesman reciprocated happily. It was difficult to get the rhythm down as both found it difficult to give head while they received it—but in the end they both came shaking and gasping.

They rolled away, laying on their backs and panting into the inky night sky when Sokka sat up.

He looked down at Zuko stretched out on the cliff side and that's when it happened—when Sokka knew he was in trouble. He watched the steady rise and fall of Zuko's stomach, his chest, how his throat trembled when he swallowed. He looked at Zuko's macabre scar and realized that it didn't make him think of hate for the Fire Nation any more. He realized that he found it strangely beautiful. He found Zuko beautiful. Sokka then felt something inside his chest shift over and make room for the prince and he knew he was in love.

Sokka looked up at the moon in shame, waiting for the guilt to wash over him. But the few clouds that had been out moved away from the celestial globe and tribesman felt acceptance, maybe even approval.

That was three weeks ago.

XiiX

Zuko circled around the opening with one hand on his hip and the other carefully placed under his chin in an introspective expression. He resembled Iroh in deep thought.

Sokka stood stock still, feeling more than a little nervous. He had already been rejected once; he didn't think he could stand it a second time.

"Alright," Zuko said loudly. "I've been thinking. About what you said."

They were standing yards apart and the tanned teen wanted to close the distance but he resisted. "Yea?" His voice was small, reluctant to become hopeful.

"Yea," the prince parroted his companion. After all this time Zuko was still no better at discussing his feelings. "I miss…how things were. I miss," he turned with open arms to gesture at their surroundings. It meant something to him, too. "All of this. What we were doing."

"…uh-hu." Sokka lost the ability to speak, and think. All of the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the air and he felt like jumping off that cliff just to breath.

"Well?" Zuko asked, expecting something more than an uh-hu. "Do you want to go back to how things were before?"

Oh. How things were before. Sokka's heart sank.

"Because, you're the one who stopped it and," Zuko continued explaining. He hurriedly spoke, as if he was trying to convince the tanned teen to buy something. "…and if, you know, what you wanted to do, if it's that important to you. We can. Try it, I mean. I'll, I'll let you. If that's what it takes—"

"What?!" The Tribesman hissed dangerously. His fear had evaporated to make room for anger.

Zuko took a hesitant step back, having enough sense to realize he was in danger.

"You think that's what happened? You think I broke off…off—" was it a relationship? Is that what it had been? "Because you wouldn't let me fuck you?" His voice was high, thick with indignation. "You are such an asshole!" Sokka shook his head in disbelief and strode over to the cliff with his hands on his hips. He continued speaking with his back to the other. "You're so fucking clueless."

"I don't understand why you're angry!" The prince shouted childishly. "I don't even know why you're mad at me! I just wanted things to go back to how they were before," he growled. A glimpse of his old temper was flaring up.

"Well I don't." Sokka snapped viciously. He swallowed a large breath and turned around. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Zuko raised his arms and then dropped them at his side as if to show his lack of knowledge. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The bender wasn't trying to be cruel or sarcastic—he was just entirely inept.

"Jackass," Sokka sighed and scrubbed his tired face with one hand. "Look, just, leave me alone after this, OK? This is awkward enough so it'll probably be better that way." He breathed deeply, summoning his courage. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were before because, because I wanted more." The irritation in his voice had dissipated. He looked down at his feet and then back up at Zuko. They weren't standing as far apart any more, maybe only four feet separated them now. He wetted his lips, staring the bender in the eyes and continued, "but, not just physically."

Zuko's eyes lit up. Finally, he was beginning to make sense out of the situation. "Oh. You…?"

"Yea," Sokka admitted with a soft, small, voice but when he carried on his tone had turned to gravel. "I thought since we stopped fighting but kept seeing each other that you might feel the same."

"I, uhm…" The prince was totally deflated.

"Yea," Sokka repeated sounding like he had a lump of salt in his throat and nodded. "I figured as much, after the last time. That's why I wanted to stop, why I've been putting off fighting with you. It was too hard to…you know, when you didn't feel the same." He rubbed his thighs nervously and coughed, trying to clear his throat. "I'm sorry things got weird. I, uh, I'll leave you alone." Sokka started walking back, taking a few steps before he turned around. Still facing the fire bender he added, "I want to walk back alone. I'll see you at the Air Temple."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)
> 
> I want to apologize for the use of the word "retarded". It's not usually in my vocabulary and I don't mean to offend anyone.  
> Also, please forgive the sloppy timeline and for the use of vague dialogue. I personally hate it when writers literally spell everything out in conversation between characters. People don't talk like that! Awkward 18 year old boys don't talk like that!


	11. Conversations are for Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.
> 
> The angst is over but beware the fluff.
> 
> I hope no one minds conversation, because this one is full of young men struggling to talk about their feels. I find it really unrealistic when characters just fall into each others arms without resolving anything.

* * *

Conversations are for Lovers

* * *

"Hey Sokka!" Katara greeted happily and approached her brother as he emerged from the forest. "I was starting to wonder if you and Zuko were going to stay out there all night. He didn't hit you again, did he?" Her eyes gleamed in brief anger.

"No, he didn't hit me." He touched his face, around his bottom jaw where the bender had struck him about two hours before. It didn't hurt anymore, or maybe it didn't hurt in comparison. "It's not even sore. Don't worry about it."

She eyed him wearily. "Where is Zuko?"

"I don't know, we sorted our stuff out and walked back separately." He sighed heavily and stretched. "He'll be back soon."

"Alright, well, I saved you some dinner, if you want to join us?" She moved her head in the direction of the fire to motion to the others. They were laughing and having a good time.

"Thanks sis," he tried to feign tiredness with another stretch and a yawn. "But I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just go to bed." He leaned over, cupped Katara's shoulders, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See yah in the morning."

The water bender frowned but nodded, "yea, ok. I'll see you in the morning."

XiiX

Sokka collapsed on his bed roll unceremoniously. He didn't bother peeling off his clothes or untying his hair. He fell, face down into a lumpy pillow and breathed deeply, erratically. He breathed like he had just emerged from the ocean, gasping and shuddering into the pillow but he didn't cry. His eyes burned and his chest felt heavy, like a large slate of stone was pressing though his back and out his ribs—but he didn't cry.

He regained control of his breathing after several minutes, feeling true tiredness sink into his bones, and rolled on to his back. He fell asleep within seconds.

XiiX

When Zuko stumbled out of the forest he found the Air Temple quiet and dark. Everyone had gone to sleep and, by the looks of the cold smokeless fire, they had retired long ago. Only the deep snoring of Appa and the occasional sleepy chirp from Momo broke the somber silence.

An unexplainable chill raced up the fire benders spine. In the dead of night the temple reminded him of his early quest for the avatar; it was eerie. Zuko bolted for his tent, situated just past Sokka's, but stopped three feet from the Water Tribe teens dwelling. He hung there, suspended by dread and curiosity.

In the past three hours his mind hadn't concluded much of anything. Now, standing outside Sokka's tent, Zuko felt like he had showed up on test day with no answers.

Sokka wanted sex, and more.

With Zuko.

Sokka liked him, romantically.

Maybe he more than liked him.

The idea made his chest expand painfully; it hurt like Azula had pumped him full of lightening. He felt like  _he_ had to do something—but that didn't make any sense. It was  _Sokka_ who had the feelings not  _him._ Yet, Zuko still didn't move toward his own tent.

XiiX

"Sokka," a low voice called him from a shallow sleep. Then a warm hand wrapped around his ankle. Sokka sat up straight in a matter of seconds, space sword unsheathed and separating the distance between his arm and the intruder before his eyes were open.

"What the— _Zuko,_ " the tribesman hissed, blade dropping from its hovering space inches away from the benders face. His voice was equal measures annoyance and groggy from sleep and sadness. "What are you even doing here?" He slipped the sword into its sheath and scooted backwards to sit higher, and farther away.

"I needed to ask you a question."

Sokka slit his eyes irritably. He didn't need this right now. "It couldn't wait till morning?" He kept his voice sharp but low so that he didn't wake the others. Toph, if she woke up, would be aware of their conversation but it couldn't be helped at this point.

"No, no it really can't." Zuko fell back awkwardly to sit down near the entrance of the tent. He moved around in the darkness for a moment, trying to get comfortable or summon his words.

"I kind of don't feel like dealing with this now, if you don't mind." His tone betrayed his polite words—Sokka's voice was dripping menace.

But Zuko paid him no mind. Instead he dropped the hammer as he asked, "What does it feel like?"

The question smashed through the silence, and the tension, but the words welled up more animosity from the tribesman. Sokka sat still, his arms hanging heavily between his spread legs and gaped. "What, you? What did you just ask me?" His voice was high and incredulous.

The prince swallowed dutifully and repeated, "what does it feel like—how did it feel when you, when you knew that…"

The tribesman shook his head with an ugly scowl. "That's none of your damn business!" His voice was dangerously loud. Haru, one tent to the other side, might wake up if Sokka didn't tone it down.

"Shh, someone might hear y—"

"Fuck you!" Sokka shouted and ripped the blankets off his person, ready to drag Zuko out of his tent. "Did you ever think for a second that maybe I didn't want you to wake me up and ask me something like that, spirits! You're such a selfish little—"

"Please," Zuko begged softly. He had lowered his eyes to the lumpy floor of the tent and his hands were wound into tight fists above his knees. "I wouldn't," he started to explain and frowned as he searched for the right words. "I'm not making fun of you."

Something in the fire benders voice made Sokka reevaluate throwing him out on his royal ass. He eyed Zuko up and down a little coldly. He couldn't afford to let his guard down again. "Fine, ok." He huffed and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Fuck," Sokka groaned, already regretting his decision. "What is it, exactly, you're asking me?"

Zuko blinked dumbly but the tribesman wanted to imagine it was gratefulness he saw in the benders gold eyes. "I, uh," he swallowed again. His throat was so dry. "How did you know? How can you be sure you're not just, confused?"

Sokka ground his teeth and counted back from fifteen. He knew at the pit of his heart that the prince wasn't intentionally being a dick; he just wasn't a very tactful creature by nature. Instead of snarling again, the tanned teen pinched the bridge of his nose and collected his thoughts. After a moment he answered, "I'm not confused. I know because I've felt like this before." Sokka didn't talk much about Yue but he knew the Prince had heard what happened to the princess of the Northern Water Tribe during the infamous siege.

"Does it…" the fire bender began, but lost his nerve for a moment. The darkness was a comfort because neither young man could see the other. Zuko could have probably lit a small flame in his palm or something, but this conversation was hard enough without lights. Under the cover of darkness they could be honest. "Does it hurt? Being—feeling like—?"

"Does it hurt to fall in love?" Sokka asked harshly and relished in the way Zuko flinched.

The prince croaked, "you lov...?" Unable to finish that question, Zuko shook his head and shut up. He hadn't realized Sokka's feelings ran that deep. The pale skinned prince licked his lips nervously and nodded his head before remembering the other teen couldn't see him. "Yea, that's what I want to know."

Sokka grunted noncommittally and considered the question. After a moment of thoughtful silence he answered, "It hurts. It hurts like, like drowning. It's all around you and the pressure pushes against you until you open up and let it inside and it  _feels_ like your chest is burning with it. It's kind of a helpless feeling because nothing you do will change the fact that you're drowning, that you're in love.

"But it can feel good, too. Most of the pain is in falling in love, but when the other person feels the same way, well." He paused a Zuko could heard the smile on his lips. "It still feels like being under water but instead of drowning I guess it feels more like swimming. Weightless, powerful, beautiful, private—I dunno." He rocked back and stretched. "Maybe my water analogy isn't going to work for a fire bender."

"No," Zuko's voice was hoarse. "I think I understand." He was palming his own chest. He hadn't meant to reach up and rub over his heart, but when Sokka started talking about drowning he couldn't stop himself. All he could think of was being struck by lightning.

They were silent again for long, awkward minutes. Each young man sat at one end of the tent contemplating their life, and what place the man across from them had in it.

"I think," the bender began talking hesitantly as if he was afraid to scare Sokka away. "I think," he repeated after swallowing yet again. "I'm confused." He cursed softly and shifted around in the dark. "Why is this so hard?"

Fear jumped through Sokka's veins and he sat up straighter than before. "I don't know what you're talking about but I can't take much more of this."

Zuko winced. He felt like he deserved any sass Sokka dished out, but the knowledge that he had put his friend through the ringer still stung. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just, gimme a second, ok?" He sucked in a breath and listened to the silence.

The tribesman slumped. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He had gone in and out of this state of soaring hope and falling depression too many times today and now he just wanted to be left alone to lick his wounds. Yet, in the face of his day long emotional ride, Sokka still wanted to give Zuko the time to gather his thoughts.

"I've hu, I've never been in love before. I liked Mai, got all nervous around her, you know? I wanted her to like me and I probably sucked at it. I always messed things up," he laughed a little as he remembered the disaster at Ember Island. "Guess I still suck at it but I didn't feel that way with you," he said vaguely. "When you were avoiding me I felt…" he searched for the right words, "sick, I guess. Today after we talked it got worse. My chest hurt. It felt like lightening to me."

"You're just feeling guilty," Sokka grumbled. He was weighing his hope down with bitterness. "Is that what this is about? You're waking me up, making me go through all this again because you feel guilty?"

"No!" The banished prince roared suddenly. "I  _know_ what guilt feels like!" Zuko huffed and cradled his head in his hand. After a moment he admitted, more softly than before, "I feel a little guilty. But that's not it. What if I like you like you like me?"

Sokka gaped, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing as he tried and failed to speak.

"Please, Sokka," Zuko sounded absolutely pathetic as he lifted his head. "Can I…will you let me kiss you? Just one more time, I need to know."

The tribesman didn't move. His shock had paralyzed him and the fear of rejection prevented him from refusing. His thoughts screamed  _NO!_ He imagined standing up and striking the prince right on the nose and dragging him out of his tent for asking that from him. Instead he froze.

The bender waited for the backlash but when none came he inched closer. He slid farther back into the tent until their knees were touching and gasped. He remembered the third night they stayed together in the stone structure months ago, the night that Sokka had talked Zuko through an orgasm. It had been dark and quiet like it was now and every sensation was electrified.

"Is this, is this OK?" Zuko asked gently.

Sokka shuddered. The other teen was so close now he could feel the heat radiating off his chest. A part of him still wanted to scream in protest but another part, a fast growing part, willed him not to move. He remained quiet, though, not offering assent or refusal.

The prince took the silence as permission and brushed his fingers up Sokka's thigh. The touch was light and stopped short of the tribesmans groin, but it still made both men groan. He leaned forward slowly, blindly trying to assess how far away Sokka's face was and brushed his nose against the tanned teen's cheek.

Sokka sucked in a sharp breath. He was shaking.

"Sokka," Zuko said sadly and pressed his nose more firmly against the other man's face. He nuzzled Sokka, it was tender and affectionate—something they had never done in the past. He nudged with his nose and chin until his lips brushed over Sokka's.

The tribesman jerked but Zuko squeezed his thigh and muttered a soulful, "please." Sokka sighed and relaxed dolefully, letting himself collapse into the other boys embrace.

Zuko didn't hesitate. With words he might have been a fool but this, kissing—all physical matters—Zuko was masterful. He tilted his head upward and sealed his lips over Sokka's. The kiss was firm but soft and eager but not pressing. Both men winced at the chaste contact; it was so sincere it was almost painful but they didn't pull away. Sokka wanted to grip the benders tunic and pull him on to his lap but his arms were heavy at his sides. Zuko continued rubbing small circles into the tribesmans thigh.

The prince felt a now familiar swell in his chest and sighed into the other boys mouth. Sokka whimpered pitifully like a wounded dog and Zuko pulled back.

They separated and both young men were panting even though their kiss had not been strenuous. They were close enough now that they could see the whites of each other's eyes, and the fear there. Moments past and Zuko didn't remove his hand or still his petting fingers.

Sokka swallowed slowly, "well?" His voice was shaking and he dreaded hearing the answer but he couldn't stop himself. "Did that, uh," his voice cracked, "clear anything up for you?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review, especially if you follow :)
> 
> I couldn't remember if Sokka was in a tent or a room at the Air Temple. Zuko was in a room once, but I remember Zuko going into Sokka's tent in The Southern Raiders...so, tent it is for this fic.
> 
> Next chapter is the last.


	12. If We Slept Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the authors note in the first chapter for a complete list of warnings and ratings. Nothing is more irritating than receiving complaints about content that was reviewed in the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thank you.

* * *

If We Slept Together

* * *

Sokka swallowed slowly, "well?" His voice was shaking and he dreaded hearing the answer but he couldn't stop himself. "Did that, uh," his voice cracked, "clear anything up for you?"

Zuko mirrored his companion's actions and gulped before speaking, "yea, I think it did."

The tanned teen tipped his face forward and widened his eyes waiting for an explanation.

The prince smiled warmly, the corner of his mouth pulled up lightly and his eyes softened from mild panic to affection again. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." He swooped in again for another kiss but Sokka squawked.

"Could you  _please_ stop doing that!" He finally moved his arms by swinging his right hand up and grabbed Zukos face to push him back. "Some respect here, damn." He whispered irritably, but the usual sarcasm was beginning to seep into his tone again. "You could drive a guy insane, you know that?" He leaned back on his arms, thankful for the added space between them and eyed his friend warily. "I can't keep doing this," he said on a more serious note and scooted back. He collapsed on his side as if he was too exhausted to remain sitting up anymore.

Zuko frowned a little at having his face pushed away but recovered quickly. He joined Sokka on the bed roll, also laying on his side. "What do you mean?" Their conversation had slipped back into delicate whispers.

"I…I love you, you know that now and," he rubbed the back of his neck. It was still awkward to tell Zuko how he felt. "I was just getting used to the idea of us only being friends and you spring this shit on me. It…almost seems too good to be true. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Dumbly Zuko shook his head, "no" _._

Sokka huffed, "right. Of course you don't." He ignored the irritated scowl his comment earned him from the prince. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" When Zuko didn't respond he continued explaining. "Look, I can't do this hot and cold thing. It's making me crazy. I've lost weight, I'm not sleeping well, so thanks again for waking me up tonight, and I'm just generally pretty miserable right now because of our  _not_ relationship." He paused mid-rant to take a breath. "I meant what I said earlier, things can't go back to the way they were before. It was too hard…pretending and, I can't do it again."

"I was really hurting you, wasn't I?" The prince asked timidly though, on the inside, he was cursing his own carelessness.

"A bit, yea," he sighed sadly but quickly added—"But you didn't know. It wasn't on purpose." Sokka didn't want to force more guilt down Zuko's throat, but a part of him needed the prince to acknowledge how badly he had hurt him.

"I'm sorry," he breathed almost inaudibly.

Sokka smiled, "S'ok, just, I don't want to go through that again." He licked his lips, as if the kiss they shared moments before was still stinging.

"What do you want?"

The question startled Sokka. "I," he began, "I guess I want it all or nothing. Not having to run off into the woods to touch you would be nice," he added. "And being able to, you know, do more stuff…like this." Bravely he reached out with his fingers and brushed the back of Zuko's hand in a tender display of affection. "What do you want?"  _How do you feel about me?_

"Ah, I'm not sure." He found the light petting of Sokka's fingers against his hand distracting and strangely arousing. Since when did a gentle touch to the back of his hand make Zuko hot and bothered? "I don't want to hurt you again," he mumbled earnestly. "And I miss being with you, just being alone with you…like this is nice." He fought a shiver that raced through his body as the pad of Sokka's thumb brushed over his wrist. "I feel…something for you. I don't know if I'm in love but…I want another chance to find out, to treat you better."

They fell into silence for a few minutes, the tanned teen continued to trace circles over Zuko's pale hand and wrist while the prince tried to control his heartbeat. He had just asked Sokka to take him back, give him a second chance and now he was feeling a little vulnerable.

"We would have to tell everyone. I'm not hiding it anymore." Finally, Sokka broke the silence and offered an olive branch.

Happiness thrummed through Zukos body at once. "I'll tell Toph if you tell Katara," he said quickly, honestly, without having to contemplate.

"You're serious?" The tanned teen asked slowly.

"Yes." He leaned forward, suddenly feeling brave and pushed his face into the warm spot between Sokkas shoulder and neck. His words were muffled as he continued. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. I've been trying so hard to learn how to do the right thing and make myself happy…I think I forgot that other people can make me happy, too."

"That was…" sappy, really deep, oddly beautiful…

Zuko fidgeted nervously and his cheeks heated up against Sokka's neck. "Shut up," he muttered softly. There was no bite in his voice. Sokka dropped his arm over the other mans side and pulled him closer and nuzzled his face into his black hair. They rested, again, in silence but now a different kind of tension swirled around them.

Though they had enjoyed a physical relationship for months, the closeness they shared now was nothing like the brief and rough trysts they had shared up against a scratchy tree or in the grass. They had never held one another, or looked each other in the eye for more than a few seconds while the rutted against one another. Now, being pressed together in the small dark space of Sokka's tent, their closeness felt totally new and strange.

"Are you…is this OK?" The tribesman asked gingerly. He was afraid he had asked for too much when he told Zuko it was all or nothing.

"Yea, it's just…different. Not bad, but different." Zuko lifted his head out of the crook of Sokkas neck and shoulder and pressed his mouth against the other teens.

Sokka sighed into the kiss and his body relaxed instinctively. "Hm," he began before separating the kiss, "this is a little more familiar." He kissed Zuko again and slotted on of his legs between the benders.

They began to rock against one other slowly, building up the pace and letting the motion burn up their skin. Their clothes made it a little difficult but soon Zuko was stuffing his hand up Sokka's tunic and palming his bare chest and the tribesman was doing his best to untie the benders pants.

"Hmm," Zuko moaned at the feeling of Sokka's warm skin and jerked uncontrollably. "Why didn't we ever do this here?" He asked between kisses. "So much nicer than the grass." He lifted Sokka's shirt off completely.

"Too afraid to get caught," the tanned teen answered and arched into Zuko's touch.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore," he gasped when Sokka got his hand inside his pants.

"You're wearing too many clothes," the younger teen explained with a waggle of eyebrows.

Zuko must have agreed with his lover because he wretched himself from the other man and quickly stripped.

Sokka laughed easily and finished rolling his clothes off and nodded toward a bag in the corner of the tent. "I've got some oil in that bag over there," he pointed it out and Zuko, who was closer to it, reached in and retrieved it. "C'mere," the tribesman took the oil from the other and poured a liberal amount into his palm.

Zuko rolled closer again and gripped Sokka's hips as he watched the younger teen warm the oil in his hands. He arched up and kissed his lovers jaw and pushed one of his legs between Sokkas like before.

"Shit," the caramel skinned teen cursed and threw his hips up to meet Zuko's touch. His mind was reeling as he reached between them and started fisting their erections with a warm, oil slicked hand.

"Ugn," Zuko groaned and bit Sokka's shoulder. He mindlessly thrust forward, sloppily rutting against Sokka's hand, stomach and erection. There was no rush and no reason not to prolong this for as long as possible. Their breaths tangled and they kissed randomly, over cheeks and chins, over scars and on the forehead. The fire bender moved Sokka onto his back to straddle the other man's hips.

The sight took the Water Tribesman's breath away. It was perfectly lewd and mesmerizing to watch their contrasting skin tones roll and rock together, like the tide. They moved slowly but steadily pumping forward and pulling their pelvis's back. Sokka could see the flexing muscles in Zuko's milky white thighs and ass and he thrust forward and it made him dizzy.

"Oh," Zuko moaned and tossed his head back. He dug his nails into Sokka's shoulders for leverage, or balance, and jerked forward frantically. "I want you to fuck me like this, slow and hot. Make me beg for it." He groaned with his face in the air. Maybe the sensations were too much; maybe he was a little embarrassed. "I've thought about it since you told me how Suki would ride you like this," he ground his erection in a circular motion and Sokka gasped, frantically gripping the benders hips.

"Shit, Zuko…" He was rocking up urgently meeting every slick thrust from the other man and panting. "Are you sure?" He hadn't been lying when he said the rift between them hadn't been about sex, intimacy—yes, but not sex. He would also be lying if he said he  _didn't_ want sex now.

"Fuck yes," Zuko said without hesitation and slid forward and then back, intentionally pressing Sokka's cock against his ass.

"Ah," the tribesman gasped helpless and jerked again. "Fuck, fuck."

"Tell me what to do." The prince panted and continued to rub the head of Sokka cock against the sensitive skin behind his sac.

Shaking with ecstasy the tanned teen licked his lips that were dry from panting and tried to gather his wits. "Ok, uh, the oil." He swallowed. "We'll need that and- _ahh!"_ Sokka gasped when Zuko reached between them and slathered his erection with copious amounts of oil.

"How's that?" The prince smirked as he fisted the other with an unnaturally hot hand.

"Gnl, oh, ugg—stop, stop or I'll—" he choked off pitifully. Their hiatus had left both young men sensitive. Thankfully Zuko slowed his hand from speedy fisting to a slow pump. "We can't rush it or it'll hurt," he panted and shook occasionally. "And it'll probably be better for you to be on your back. It'll be more comfortable for you, the first time."

Zuko frowned slightly. He had been looking forward to fulfilling his fantasy but he also wasn't thrilled about having a sore ass tomorrow. "Alright," he breathed and moved off of the other man and got onto his back. "Like this?"

Sokka was already moving between the benders legs at the bottom of the bed roll. "Perfect." He located the bottle of oil and left it at his side, not making any attempt to slick up his fingers yet. He stroked Zuko's thigh, down his knee and across his calf. "Relax," he said gently. "I'll go slow."

The fire bender nodded mutely feeling equal parts anxious and excited. He exhaled and relaxed his back and neck against the bed roll and waited. He expected to feel a wet finger press against a part of his body that had never been touched before but instead a warm mouth descended upon his erection.  _"Oh—"_

Zuko arched up automatically, trying to drive into Sokka's mouth but the tribesman cupped his rutting hip and held him still. The tanned teen didn't move slowly or carefully for this, no, he hallowed his cheeks and lashed with his tongue without mercy.

"Fuck," Zuko barked. "Sokka, you have no idea how much I missed thi—ah," He grit his teeth, trying not to moan too loudly and looked down. He loved watching Sokka's head bob and how easily his cock slipped into his mouth.

The tanned teen gave a small moan in agreement, or maybe it was warning because in the next second he was rubbing an oil slicked finger against Zuko's entrance. The prince jerked but didn't try to pull away. Instead he pushed  _into_ the touch and whimpered.

Sokka continued to suck and lick Zuko's erection as he began to steadily press against that tight ring of muscles. The prince was now throwing his hips up madly and then back down to meet the gentle pressure of Sokka's fingers. He didn't know which sensation he wanted more.

When the tanned teen pushed the first finger in Zuko cried out. He had to drop his own arm over his mouth to keep from waking the entire temple.

Sokka pulled his mouth away from its favorite task long enough to look up at the prince to curse, "holy fuck you're tight." He pressed the finger in deeper and pulled it out slowly. Sokka repeated the motion again and again until Zuko was literally shaking.

"Shit," the bender rasped and didn't even care that he was effectively fucking himself on Sokka's finger. "Don't stop. More, fu _ck,_ Sokka."

The tribesman smiled, sucked Zuko's cock into his mouth and slipped a second finger inside the bender.

" _Guhm."_ The prince went ridged as Sokka thrust two fingers up and twisted, scissored and hooked his fingers. He was moving in and out faster, taking his cues from Zuko's grinding hips and gasps. The tent filled with the sounds of the two men moaning and the wet noise of Sokka's fingers.

With his hallowed cheeks pulled tight over the head of Zuko's cock he added a third finger and curved them. The bender arched up off the bed roll with a shaky groan, "ghnn, fuck!" He panted and pushed his groin down, " _that_ , do that again!"

Sokka bobbed he head and jabbed the area just to watch his lover arched off the bed again. The sight was overwhelming. He did it twice more and Zuko was almost sobbing. "You still want more?" He asked, feeling brave.

"Yes," he growled and rocked back to meet Sokka's fingers. " _Fuckme_ now."

Not wasting a second Sokka messily slathered his erection in oil and palmed the extra over his lovers' ass. "Tell me if it starts to hurt, ok?" He pulled back his fingers and hooked one of Zuko's legs over his shoulder.

Zuko silently nodded his consent. "I'm ready," he said breathlessly.

Sokka moved forward once more, this time with the intention of leaving no space at all between them, and held his erection against Zuko's shivering body. He rubbed the wet head against his entrance teasingly to see if he could really make Zuko beg and because it felt amazing. "Shit," he cursed and gave his own sac a terse squeeze. He didn't want this to be over before it started.

"Tease," Zuko snarled and pushed his hips down to meet Sokka's cock.

The tribesman groaned and dropped his head at the sensation. The two men rutted against one another, grinding their bodies together and slowly picking up speed and force. They were moving like they had before except now when Sokka ground up he was slowly pushing inside Zuko.

"Oh, yea yea, don't stop," the prince babbled mindlessly and clawed at Sokka's thighs, encouraging him to move forward.

With dutiful restraint Sokka slowly sunk into Zukko's body. "You're so hot, like, literally." The tribesman gasped once the head of his cock was completely inside.

" _Fire bender,"_ Zuko moaned and bucked his hips again.

Sokka laughed lightly and pushed forward again, watching as his erection filled up the Prince of the Fire Nation. Finally, he was completely sheathed inside the man below him. "Are you ok?"

"C'mere" Zuko said weakly and gripped the back of Sokka's head to bring him down for a kiss. Sokka curled around the other man; at first the position was a little awkward with Zuko's leg over his shoulder but soon Sokka found the right angle and the right rhythm. He cradled his weight with one arm at Zuko's side on the bed roll and gripped his pale thigh with the other hand. The two men writhed against one another and kissed deeply, their tongues matching the movement below their waist.

"You feel so fucking good," Sokka moaned against Zuko's neck. He bit the white strip of flesh hungrily, loving the way the cords of muscle felt under his tongue. He kept the slow pace Zuko had asked for earlier and it was driving him crazy. It felt like a fire was carefully crawling up his body, gradually burning him alive.

The bender arched again, seemingly at a loss for words and ground his pelvis up again. He gasped, "deeper." He jerked uncontrollably and his face knotted up in concentration, "right there, don't stop." His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed.

Sokka grunted and rolled his hips with short deep thrusts that forced airy gasps out of the other man. "Zuko,  _ug, fuck,_ I don't think I'm going to last much longer." That slow burning fire was crackling at the base of his spine now, wrapping around his belly and pooling there.

" _Gnnl,_ me neither. Fuck, touch me, please." Zuko's hips thrust up and back frantically as if he didn't know if he wanted Sokka's cock deeper inside him or if he wanted friction on his own.

The bender looked delirious in passion but Sokka took pity on him. He shoved his arm between them and stroked Zuko's hard cock. "I want you to come like this, under me panting and cursing and looking out of your fucking mind." Sokka's eyes darted back and forth between watching his own cock penetrate Zuko's body and watching Zuko fuck his fist.

The Prince grit his teeth and bared his throat. "Shit," he sounded like someone had just bunched him in the gut. "I'm close."

And that omission broke Sokka's resolve. He came with a jolt so forceful it felt like his skin was going to jump off his back. " _Zuko,_ fuck, I'm coming." His hips snapped forward sloppily, his pace stuttering but still driving into the body below him. " _Uh, fuuck."_

Zuko jerked wildly, his back coming completely off the bed in a beautiful arch. " _Me too, me too_ ," he was breathless. Bands of white splashed his chest and lapped over Sokka's hand. The tribesman continued to thrust forward, riding out the last waves of his own orgasm and over stimulating the man under him until Zuko was cursing.

Finally Sokka's hips stilled and he leaned down, pressing their wet stomach together. "Kiss me," he said and pressed his mouth against his lovers.

Zuko was on autopilot but he kissed back lazily. It was a sweet kiss with no teeth or force yet still passionate. "That was amazing."

Sokka pulled back and separated them. " _That_ was an understatement." He sat up, feeling a little light headed and retrieved a skin of water for them to share. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked as he handed the water to the other.

"No, I don't think so." Zuko accepted the drink and took in a mouthful. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Sokka took a drink himself and shimmed into the bed next to the other man. Without addressing the issue of whether or not Zuko was sleeping here tonight, the tribesman wrapped himself around the other teen and got comfortable. "I'm exhausted," he yawned and snuggled closer.

Zuko didn't comment on Sokka's apparent love for cuddling and allowed himself to be held. Sleep was calling his name when the tribesman shifted, huffed, and shifted again. "Hm?" The prince finally asked with his eyes shut.

"What was it like?" He asked quietly, sounding a little timid even after what they had just done.

Zuko didn't open his eyes or change his expression. He was ready for sleep but answered, "if you're so curious maybe you can try it tomorrow."

Sokka made a comical squeak but then Zuko squeezed him around the middle and the idea didn't seem so frightening. "Alright, tomorrow."

* * *

 

  _END_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end!  
> Thank you for reading this. It's the first fic I've uploaded to AO3 and I hope it's enjoyed.


End file.
